Of All Things
by Anri
Summary: Sesshomaru has just let Kohaku go free after Rin was kidnapped by Naraku. What will enfold when Kagome hears a cry for help and ends up saving the child?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Summary:** Sesshomaru has just let Kohaku go free after Rin was kidnapped by Naraku. What will enfold when Kagome hears a cry for help and ends up saving the child? This will be a Kagome/Sesshomaru piece.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

The first chapter will consist of how Kagome runs into Rin again and the events that occur afterwards. I plan to move this story in a steady manner. Do not expect to see Sesshomaru and Kagome being all "lovey dovey" for a few chapters. I really want to give this story a good foundation.

Chapter One

So We Meet Again

Watching the small raven haired child run after the cold, intimidating Lord, Kagome couldn't quite fathom how she had come to travel with Sesshomaru. A gentle breeze tossed her raven locks around behind her as she let out a sigh.

"Hey, Wench! You coming?" Kagome was rudely brought out of her reverie as Inu Yasha called to her over his shoulder. She blinked in surprise seeing that she had indeed fallen behind.

"Yea… Yea I'm coming!" Kagome called increasing her pace to a light trot until she had caught up with her friends. They had just entered the surrounding forest, and were preparing to set up camp for the night. Sango tended the fire quietly as Miroku found himself enjoying the sight of Sango bent over the pitiful embers in attempt to fan them into a more suitable flame. Kagome could not hold her glare back and simply shook her head as she pulled some ramen from her back pack.

"I hope you guys are hungry!" Kagome said brightly. "I kind of over packed this time, but I guess it just means that I won't have to go back home as early."

"Good! Then we won't have to halt our search waiting for your sorry butt to get back here." Inu Yasha replied rudely. If looks could kill, He would have been six feet under with the glares Kagome sent him.

"Inu Yasha, you know it really isn't a big deal for Lady Kagome to return home for a few days." Miroku stated calmly.

"Feh, whatever. All I was saying is that we could cover a lot more ground if we didn't have to wait around for her to decide she's ready to come back…" Kagome stubbornly turned her nose up to air and turned her head away.

"Well, since it is such a problem, then maybe I just won't waste my time going home to bring food for you Inu Yasha…" There, now she had caught his attention. Inu Yasha huffed and turned around, not wanting to think of never eating ramen again.

"Sadly that's all it takes to shut you up Inu Yasha." Shippo chimed in. It took all Inu Yasha had from bopping the youngster on the head. Thinking better of it, and for the sake of his stomach he remained still, silently fuming.

"Kagome-Chan, there is a hot-spring not too far away." Sango said after managing to create a decently burning fire. "I'll get the food started if you want to wash up a little." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"That would be great Sango. Don't worry about clean up, when I get back I'll take care of it while you have your turn." Sango nodded her agreement as Kagome gathered her bathing supplies. Shippo was happily helping Sango to get the ramen cooking, while Inu Yasha hovered over them.

Kagome smiled gently as she removed her clothing and slipped slowly into the hot spring. The steam rose lightly from the spring. It looked as though someone had made it the perfect bathing area. There were large flat rocks set all around the edge of the spring allowing easy entrance, as opposed to sliding in on the slippery grass. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the effect the hot water had on her sore muscles.

After having her fill of relaxation and feeling clean, Kagome pulled herself from the hot spring and toweled herself off before getting dressed. Letting out a contented sigh, she gathered her things. In the process of folding her towels she heard an ear piercing cry. Her head jerked involuntarily toward the sound. It wasn't towards the direction of the camp. Thankfully, she had brought her bow and arrows with her just incase she were attacked. Grabbing said items, she slid her shoes on and took off towards the sound of the scream.

"Come on! Give me another clue to where you are!" Kagome mumbled, now having lost the trail she was following. As if on cue, the shrill cry sounded again. It struck her as the voice of a little girl, and she knew she had to hurry if she wanted to get there in time. Taking off in a run, she could hear the sounds of scuffling and even a little growling.

Finally, Kagome reached a clearing and the sight that met her made her gasp in surprise. She squinted looking around for the little girl, and it didn't take her long to spot her high in a tree.

"Wait, isn't that…" Kagome didn't have time to finish her thought as the cause of the small girl's distress made itself known.

A large wolf demon was circling the tree, growling and snapping, sending long drivels of drool every where. It's dark brown fur seemed mangled and un-kempt as is dug it's claws into the tree. Kagome couldn't tell if it was trying to climb up after the little girl, or simply claw the tree down.

"Come down little girl…" The wolf demon snarled out. "I promise not to make it painful if you come down right now." The small girl screamed yet again, and Kagome observed that is was indeed Rin. The small child whom she had seen running off after Sesshomaru when Kohaku had disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Kagome said more to herself than anything, not thinking that giving herself away right now would be the wisest choice of action. As quietly as she could, Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and aimed for the wolf demon's head. She couldn't sense any Jewel Shards, so she aimed for where it would do the most damage. Drawing the arrow back, Kagome let it fly, hitting it's mark perfectly.

The wolf demon howled miserably in pain as Kagome's sacred arrow plunged through it's skull. It seemed twisted as the demon stumbled backwards, finally falling to it's death. Letting out a relieved sigh, Kagome stepped out into the clearing and walked over to the base of the tree. Looking up she smiled reassuringly to the little girl who looked down at her in amazement.

"It's alright now; this demon won't bother you anymore." Kagome said trying to coax the girl down. Rin stared at her for a moment, recognizing her easily. It took only a minute before she was down on the ground in front of Kagome.

"Thank you for saving me!" Rin said excitedly. "I know you! You travel with Lord Sesshomaru's brother!" Kagome could only smile at the girl and her exuberance.

"That's right. My name is Kagome, and you are Rin if I remember correctly." The small child nodded happily, clearly pleased that Kagome knew who she was.

"Lady Kagome! You should play with Rin sometime; Rin could make you a flowered necklace in thanks for saving me!" Kagome continued to smile, but shook her head.

"I need no thanks for that Rin. I know you would have tried to save me if you could have." Rin nodded enthusiastically. "I should really get back to my friends now; they are probably worried about me." She added, feeling a little guilt as the small child's face fell into a frown.

"Will you promise to come and play with Rin sometime?" The child asked hopefully.

"Of course I will!" Kagome replied turning around to try and find her way back, knowing Sesshomaru would come for the girl later. Kagome felt her face falter a little bit, she had been so busy running and trying to get to the girl, she was completely lost. "Now if I could only find my way back." Kagome knew Inu Yasha would pick up on her scent and find her soon enough, but until one of her friends realized that she had been gone too long, she had some time to spare.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome! You can stay with Rin until your friends find you!" Rin seemed so excited; Kagome couldn't bear to disappoint her.

"Well, alright." Kagome said as they both began to walk away from the corpse of the wolf demon that lay near the base of the tree. _I wonder what Sesshomaru will think when he sees me. We're not exactly best friends. I just hope Inu Yasha and the others find me before he does…_ Kagome thought, walking a short distance away from the clearing and into a field of flowers. She smiled a bit as Rin started to run around picking wild flowers. Kagome wouldn't dare question Sesshomaru as to why the girl was traveling with him, it would probably get her killed, but she still couldn't help but wonder. All she had to do now was wait and hope that no more danger came along.

End Chapter One

Author's Note:

Alright, this is my first time submitting a story to public. I have written some short stories before, but most likely not to the extent of the majority of the writers here. I ask that you be kind in your reviews (assuming you deem this review worthy), and that I will accept helpful criticism. I hope I am not moving things too slowly. One of the reasons I even decided to create an account and try this was to improve my creative writing a little. I don't know where this story will be heading exactly (I do have ideas) or how I will get it there, but have patience with me, and I will try not to disappoint any readers I pick up along the way. Thank you!

Anri


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters

Thank you to Sesshomarubaby18, Darkfyredragon, and Eternal Meow for your kind reviews.

Chapter Two

The Devil's Child

Hours had passed since Kagome saved Rin from the wolf demon. It had been growing late into the night, and Kagome couldn't figure out why her friends hadn't come to find her yet. The flowery field was the most beautiful thing in sight that Kagome had ever seen. The bright starlight highlighted the flowers and tall grass, giving it an almost glowing appearance. _Wait, there is no moon… So that's why they can't find me. Inu Yasha must have turned human_. The thought struck her quickly. She didn't feel worried about waiting with the child until day break; it was the thought of Sesshomaru getting to her first that worried her most.

About an hour ago, she sat down under a tree near the forests edge. From here she could watch as Rin continued to frolic about, gathering flowers to her leisure. It didn't take too much longer before the girl tired out and curled up at Kagome's side.

Kagome smiled at the girl and let her head rest back against the tree. She knew she really shouldn't let her guard down, what if another demon came? Some how it didn't seem as important as her eye lids kept getting heavier and heavier. Kagome didn't even know that she fell asleep until she woke up to some rather loud noises.

Wearily, Kagome opened her eyes, and the sight before her made her gasp in fright. Everywhere, there were corpses of demons lying around. The beautiful field was now a gothic gore scene. Most of the remaining flowers were crushed or covered in blood, and the beautiful sea green grass was now tainted red as well. _Why didn't I wake up?! Maybe I am still dreaming?_ This definitely didn't feel like a dream. Quickly, Kagome looked down, calmed slightly that Rin was still curled at her side sleeping.

Kagome was so immersed in the sight of bodies, she initially failed to see the cold demon Lord walking over to her through the mess. Her eyes widened in fear and anticipation. He too was covered in blood, up his arms all the way to his elbows and knees with random splotches everywhere else. She couldn't move, all she could do was watch as he slowly made his way over to her. If he weren't an enemy she would almost think him eerily handsome in the scene displayed before her

Sesshomaru was no more than five feet away from Kagome and the sleeping girl before said girl slowly awoke. She smiled sleepily and turned to look as her Lord approached.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried running up to him ignoring the few dead demon bodies that lay between them. Sesshomaru had his typical face of indifference on as he looked down to his ward, before his golden gaze came to rest on Kagome. _Inu Yasha's wench. _He knew the girl, and he seemed almost pleased at the fear radiating off of her. "Kagome saved Rin!" The girl exclaimed running from her Lord back to Kagome and gently pulling at her hand to get the shocked Miko to stand.

Kagome looked at the child almost incredulously before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet by the youngster. There was a moment of awkward silence. Sesshomaru simply seemed to be waiting for Rin to say goodbye to the girl as he turned away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Lady Kagome please come with us! Just for a little while until her friends find her." Sesshomaru didn't turn around, nor give any indication that he had even heard his young ward ask the question. Kagome seemed even more on edge as she spoke quietly.

"Rin, I don't think that is such a good idea, I don't think your Lord wants me to be slowing him down." Rin titled her head to the side, and returned her gaze to back to Sesshomaru.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will be very good!" The demon Lord let his head fall forward a bit before he started walking through the once beautiful field of flowers, now nothing more than a battlefield. Apparently that was his consent as the small girl excitedly started tugging the still immensely shocked miko in the direction Sesshomaru headed. _Oh for the love of Kami, what is this girl getting me into? One wrong move and Sesshomaru is going to slaughter me._

Normally Kagome wouldn't be so frightened of the frosty demon Lord, but in this case she had no real defense and no one who needed protecting from him, besides herself of course.

"Put your mind at ease woman, I have no reason to harm you." Sesshomaru said almost mono tone. He could slice through the fog of fear around her with a swipe of his claw, and it was rather distracting. What had even compelled him to the let the worthless human follow him anyway? Was it Rin? He had no idea, nor felt the need to tire his mind by thinking on it. The girl would be out of his presence soon enough, at least that's what he thought…

End Chapter Two

Author's Note:

Ok, there is the second chapter for you. What do you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. There are still several ways this could end, but I'm starting to get a better vision on it the more that I write. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as possible. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Three

The Devil, The Child, The Priestess, and The Wolf

Kagome had been following Sesshomaru and Rin for Kami knows how long. They had been walking for most of the night, from what Kagome could see, the sun was beginning to rise. It had been very quiet. After the first two hours of walking Rin seemed tired out completely, her earlier trauma finally taking toll on her mind that the few hours they rested early could not mend. Kagome, feeling bad for the child, offered her a piggy-back ride, though she was very tired herself. So, here Kagome was, following one of the most feared demon lords in all of the land, with his young ward sleeping on her back as she carried her.

Kagome was no longer afraid of Sesshomaru, as he had made it clear that he was not going to harm her just yet. With out Rin being awake to distract her, Kagome couldn't help but feel very tense, feeling almost alone in the presence of the powerful demon lord ahead of her. _Maybe I can talk to him? Wait… Did I honestly just think that Sesshomaru would bother conversing with me? I guess I must be more tired than I thought._

"Woman…" Sesshomaru addressed her calmly, shocking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Y… Yes?" She stuttered, staring wide eyed at the back of his head, coming to a stop when he did.

"We will rest here."

"Er… Ok." Surely he only stopped for Rin's sake, Kagome thought wearily as she gently laid the girl down. Letting out a light yawn she stretched out, not sure what to do with herself. Everything seemed so weird knowing that Sesshomaru could watch her every move. After debating her actions in her mind, she finally sat down next to where Rin lay. _Where is Inu Yasha? I thought for sure I would have seen some sign of them by now. The sun is starting to rise after all. Maybe I've wandered too far away for him to find me quickly, or maybe they are hurt._ Oh how she wished that last thought wouldn't have come to her mind. Now she was worried sick. Her face visibly paled at the thought that something terrible had be-fallen her friends.

Sesshomaru turned slightly as the girl, Kagome, sat down. Her emotions went from wearily tired to immense worry, it was almost intriguing. He almost said something to her when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you know…? Is there a stream near here?" Kagome asked. She needed a drink and wished to wash up a little bit. Sesshomaru merely stared at her for a moment before turning his head to the left.

"There is a small stream that way."

"Thanks…" Kagome felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Why was she so nervous around him? He was just like anyone else, if you excluded the feared demon lord who was capable of cutting her down right there if he really wanted to. Kagome let out a sigh as she made her way to the left. It was only about a ten foot walk to the stream. She kneeled down and splashed some cool water on her face, being sure to get a drink as well.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood, feeling refreshed from the cool water. A twig snapped behind her, causing her to go deathly still. _Crap! I left my bow and arrows at the tree when Sesshomaru first came for us. _Kagome thought for sure that she was indeed screwed. Sesshomaru had Rin back; he had no reason to protect her anymore.

The growling Kagome heard from behind her didn't make her feel any better. The stream was too deep to run across to be able to get away. She had to choice but to turn and see what was there to face her. Slowly, she moved her head to the side, twisting to see that a large wolf demon, much like the one she had killed before was standing there.

"You have murdered our tribe leader…" The wolf growled out. "Your punishment is death, worthless human." Kagome let out a scream as the wolf lunged for her. She tried to take off, but didn't have the chance to. It didn't matter anyway. Two green whips of poison slashed the wolf in the back. There was no stumbling around for this one; the wolf fell where he stood to his death.

Kagome, shaken, took a few steps backwards and fell to her knees. She would have been done for. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru retract his poison claws, and simply stare at her with a blank expression.

"Come." Sesshomaru commanded her calmly.

"W… Wait!" Kagome cried, pulling herself together and scrambling to her feet to follow him. "Why did you save me?"

"Do not think so lowly of me. I was returning a favor…" Sesshomaru almost sounded offended as he led her back to where Rin was sleeping. _So that's it. I saved Rin so he saved me? Let's just hope I don't get caught off guard like that again. _Kagome thought as she sat down again by the sleeping child.

"Well, thank you, for saving me." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru had his back to her again, but turned slightly and gave her a curt nod. _He really doesn't seem so bad. Maybe because I'm not a threat to him. He's really only arrogant when he fights. Not that I really know all about that... _Kagome watched as he walked away from them, but only just enough so that there was a comfortable space between them.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru's voice came out of no where, slightly surprising Kagome. "You will more than likely be able to be reunited with your companions later." Kagome yawned and nodded a little. It was still very early morning, and she was very tired as it was. Lying down by Rin, Kagome was fast asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. _She reminds me of Rin in some ways…_Sesshomaru thought to himself, watching as she went to sleep. _Yet they are very different. I suppose she is not the incredibly annoying wench I saw with my fool of a half-brother. As long as I can avoid her temper anyway… _Sesshomaru had seen many displays of the girl's temper and attitude. He could only guess that the night's events are what kept her so peaceful.

End Chapter Three

Author's Note:

Here is chapter three for you. I know Kagome hasn't been acting with her fiery attitude, but I'm just not feeling it right now. I'm going to try and put a little more spirit into her into the next few chapters. Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Four

Of Siblings and Rivalries

Kagome awoke to the gentle shaking of her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes, temporarily forgetting where she was. A sleepy smile came across her face, but it quickly faded as she saw the disposition of the girl who had stirred her from sleep. Sitting up quickly and shaking the sleep from her mind, Kagome looked around to see Sesshomaru gone. As if Rin's worried expression wasn't enough, she knew something was wrong.

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru?" Rin's face faltered and she looked as though she would start crying hysterically any minute.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru left over an hour ago." Tears formed at the small child eyes as she fought to continue speaking. "He said for me to wait here with you, because his… Oh, what did he call him…? His "Fool of a half-demon brother was around." Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh no, he went to talk to Inu Yasha alone! Surely they will fight, especially if Inu Yasha thinks Sesshomaru has done something to me._

"It's alright Rin, just tell me which way he went and we will find him ok?" Kagome quickly got to her feet, as Rin nodded. The small girl grabbed the young woman's hand and began running in the direction in which she last saw her Lord leaving.

Kagome allowed herself to be dragged off with Rin. _Oh Kami, please don't let them be killing one another!_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru had saved her, whether it is returning a favor or not, no matter how she tried to deny it, she would be concerned if he was hurt. Not to mention the damage he could do to Inu Yasha.

The girls were well out of breath by the time they found the two brothers. Kagome couldn't see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or even Kirara around. She did however see Kaede's village off in the distance, she could only figure that Inu Yasha had caught the scent and came out here alone.

"What have you done with her ya' bastard?! I can smell her scent on you!" Inu Yasha yelled as he lunged towards Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru made no move to draw his sword and simply kept dodging his brother's attacks.

"The girl is fine. I merely came to return her to you." Sesshomaru said as he dodged Tetsusaiga's wind scar.

"Don't lie to me you son of bi…"

"Inu Yasha! Sit!" Inu Yasha was cut short in the middle of his sentence as Kagome came running out of the woods with Rin. She didn't really want to do that, but even if she returned to his side, he would have kept attacking Sesshomaru.

Growling in pain, Inu Yasha clawed his way out of the ditch Kagome had put him in.

"Hey, wench! What did you do that for? I'm trying to save you!" Inu Yasha yelled to her.

"But I don't need…" Inu Yasha cut Kagome off with another rant.

"What did he do to you? Huh? Did you hit your head? Why didn't you run away from him? Are ya' stupid or something?" Kagome had had it by now.

"I don't need to be saved!" Kagome hollered, finally getting irritated. "For your information, Sesshomaru saved me! Is that alright with you!?"

"No! As a matter of fact, it's not! He must have put some kind of mind trick on you! You weren't this loony when you left!" Inu Yasha was just asking for it now. Kagome twitched in anger, and Inu Yasha quickly realized his mistake, but wouldn't stoop to begging for forgiveness in front of his brother.

"Inu Yasha! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Even Sesshomaru had to flinch at the shrill sound of her voice as her commands repeatedly imbedded his half-brother further and further into the ground. Huffing, Kagome turned on her heel and began stalking away from him. _Now that is the temper I remember…_ Sesshomaru thought, finding slight amusement at his brother's embarrassing defeat by a mortal woman with the power of two simple words.

Rin was clinging to her lords pant leg, watching in fright as Kagome stomped back in their direction.

"Lady K… Kagome is very scary when she's angry." Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched Kagome fuming.

"Do you not wish to return to your friends…?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as the enraged miko finally made her way back to them.

"No! I…" Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "I forgot how irritating Inu Yasha can be…. He never listens to me." She then looked to the frightened little girl hiding behind her lord, and her cheeks flushed red at having frightened the girl. "I'm sorry Rin; I didn't mean to get so upset." Rin smiled before coming out of hiding.

"That's alright Lady Kagome!" Rin smiled cheerfully, now seemingly un-phased by the scene that had just taken place. A low moan emanated from the crater Inu Yasha was face planted into.

"It appears the girl does not wish to return to you, Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru turned slowly, saying nothing more as he headed back into the woods. Rin looked to Kagome, wondering if she would follow, before she ran after her lord. Kagome looked towards the crater, she did miss everyone else, but maybe being Inu Yasha free for awhile would do her some good.

With a gentle sigh, Kagome too turned away.

"Good bye guys, but only for now." She whispered before running off after Sesshomaru and Rin. If she was lucky, perhaps the cold demon lord would tolerate her presence for awhile longer, maybe even defend her if need be. She could only hope so, as just the thought of Inu Yasha became irritating to her. She could always just go home, but seeing as she had just been there two days ago, she didn't feel the need to visit her family again.

It didn't take long before Kagome had caught up to Sesshomaru and Rin. The small child turned to look over her shoulder, an excited smile on her face as she saw that Kagome had decided to come with them.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin chimed, running to the older girl. Kagome smiled as Rin hurdled herself into Kagome's arms. "Rin was afraid that we wouldn't get to play anymore!" Giving the girl a gentle hug, Kagome set her back on her feet.

Looking ahead, Kagome could see that Sesshomaru had stopped to wait for them. _Should I ask if I can travel with him for awhile longer? What are the chances of that? I suppose he did let me come in the first place, maybe he won't mind…_ Sesshomaru had stopped and turned around to see what was holding the two girls up. The tiniest traces of a smirk played across his lips, it was becoming very amusing to be able to read the young miko's emotions just by watching the changes in her expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is it alright if Kagome stays with us for a bit longer! Please! Rin likes Lady Kagome!" Kagome couldn't help but smile as Rin pleaded with Sesshomaru. After being around him, he didn't seem to be as cold and cruel as Kagome remembered. Perhaps Rin had changed him, even at the slightest. She never would have noticed it had she randomly run into him with Inu Yasha, but the change when seeing him as he appeared now was evident.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked from his young ward to Kagome. "If she so wishes, then so be it…" He replied calmly. His voice held no real enthusiasm, but there was no disgust in his tone either. _Did he really just say I could come? Honestly? He still seems a bit arrogant, but at least he's not a complete icicle._ Kagome smiled as Rin squealed with joy. "Come…" Sesshomaru beckoned. The overly excited Rin tugged on Kagome's hand and made her run up past Sesshomaru.

An over whelming sense of peace came over Kagome as she allowed the girl to pull her ahead. Sesshomaru walked silently behind them, watching the two girls. Though he could not say he now loved the human race, but perhaps not all of them were so terrible. He was immensely confused at the small affection he was beginning to harbor for the miko, but it would be a cold, cold day in hell before he would ever let that feeling be known.

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I know there are a few errors I need to fix. Once I get the fifth chapter out, I plan to go back and fix some things. Also, I will work on putting more content into my chapters. I held back a little at first because I wasn't sure how the readers would react to my story. Thank you everyone for being so kind, especially with corrections, It is greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other Characters.

Chapter Five

Irreplaceable

It took Inu Yasha a good while to recover from Kagome's onslaught of "sits". With a groan he pulled himself from the crater he had been pounded into. Stretching out, he looked in the direction that Kagome's scent disappeared to.

"So, it is to be war between us brother." Inu Yasha muttered. He couldn't get it through his head why in the world Kagome would willingly leave with his brother. _Stupid wench…_ Didn't she understand that no matter how much Inu Yasha down talked her, it was only concern, and that he did indeed care about her? Why did it have to be so hard for him to be easy on her? She was more than just a shard detector, if he didn't care about her at all, he would have found some way to make Kikyo find shards for them.

There was another issue he was avoiding. He couldn't help it, every time he looked at Kagome, he saw Kikyo. Though his general concern was for Kagome, and after initially seeing past Kikyo's image, he saw Kagome as she was. He didn't know what to do with himself. He hated it when she did this to him. Getting mad, running off, with no indication of when she would return. He could just slaughter Sesshomaru with that smug look on his face. _It appears the girl does not wish to return to you, Inu Yasha._

Inu Yasha growled as he heard his brother's arrogant voice ringing through his ears. True, he hadn't treated Kagome the best or put her first, maybe it all had just gotten to her. He would go talk to her, tell her he was sorry! That's it, that's how he'd get her back. Looking back to Kaede's village for a moment, he turned in the direction Kagome had disappeared. He had it all set in his mind. He would get Kagome, and return triumphant to his friends. Smirking, Inu Yasha pictured the whole thing going down as he began to search for his missing miko.

In the mean time, Kagome was enjoying walking with Sesshomaru and Rin. It was a nice change to be able to walk peacefully, no arguing, no fighting. Kagome could totally get used to this. _No, I can't get used to this. Sesshomaru isn't going to want me bothering him forever and I need to finish collecting the jewel shards. It is my responsibility… I owe to my friends to help them defeat Naraku…_ Kagome sighed, knowing that while she would ride this out as long as she could; she had obligations to up hold.

"Lady Kagome, what is wrong?" Rin asked her innocently, seeing the worried look on her face; she simply couldn't hold her in her child-like curiosity. Kagome looked down to the small girl and smiled shaking her head.

"Nothing is wrong Rin; I was just thinking is all…"

"About what Lady Kagome?" Of course the child would ask her about what. Kagome mentally sighed as she tried to think of a suitable excuse.

"I… I was just thinking about all the fun we're going to have!" Kagome feigned enthusiasm, but her tone was a little too fake for Sesshomaru to buy. He would not ask the miko about it now, lest Rin over whelm Kagome with questions.

"That's right! Lady Kagome and Rin are going to have a lot of fun!" The child exclaimed, truly falling for Kagome's fallacy. _I am being silly; there will be time for play later. If only we could get rid of Naraku, maybe I could just stay and collect Jewel Shards with Sesshomaru and Rin. Wait idiot! There's still the part about Sesshomaru not wanting you around. Perhaps that's no entirely true, he did allow me to come with him… _Kagome was thinking way too far into this. She had become very attached to Rin, and it appeared that the small child had become quite attached to Kagome as well.

"Um, Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Kagome couldn't keep quiet anymore, as it had been awhile since she anyone had said anything, and she was curious as to where he was leading her.

"We are heading west."

"You mean we are going home?" Rin asked excitedly. Sesshomaru replied with a slow nod. "Oh, Lady Kagome! You will just love Lord Sesshomaru's castle!" Kagome seemed shocked out of her mind. _Now he is taking me to his home? I wonder what it is like. He is Lord of the Western Lands; it's probably some big extravagant, insanely large, obnoxiously fancy place… Maybe he doesn't detest me as much as I had thought._

Sesshomaru smirked. Jaken would surely have a fit when he saw his lord return with Inu Yasha's wench. Though he would never show it, it amused him to no end to watch Rin force Jaken into playing silly games with her. He could only imagine the torture Jaken would go through with both girls bending him to their will.

The arrogant smirk that had adorned his face fell, and his expression returned to one of indifference. He had caught the scent of a demon, but said nothing, allowing the girls to continue on without worry. He could not recognize who it was, and didn't really care to, so long as whomever it was stayed out of his way.

Rin and Kagome were chatting incessantly about Kami only knew, Sesshomaru was too distracted by the presence of the demon that still lingered around. Generally he wouldn't pick up on trivial demons, but this one had some power to it, a potential danger to his traveling companions.

With out even knowing it, Sesshomaru had accepted Kagome into his group. Perhaps it was that after she saved Rin, he took it upon himself to see to her safety as well, even though he had returned the favor when he saved her from the other wolf demon. It didn't matter now; she had penetrated his outer most walls with out even trying, though she still had miles to go before he would ever consider spilling his darkest secrets to her. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Why in the seven hells had he even allowed the girl to follow him in the first place? Perhaps it was her kindness, and general honesty that allowed him to see past the fact the she is still only a human.

Most humans he saw were selfish, greedy, and cared nothing for anyone else. This was incredulous; the great lord of the western lands was trying to make excuses for his feelings. It was laughable really. He didn't have time to think anymore as the girls stopped their talking and Kagome's vision was fixated in the direction he had earlier sensed a demon.

"There are two Jewel Shards coming this way. It must be Koga…" Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kagome, expecting her to explain. This "Koga", must be the demon he sensed. Looking at Sesshomaru, Kagome stopped to think about how to explain her connection to the wolf demon. "Er… Koga kidnapped me and then decided he was going to make me his bride. Inu Yasha saved me, and we kind of have random run ins with him. He always claims me as his woman, but he really doesn't know what he is talking ab…."

"Kagome!" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as said wolf demon appeared in front of her. Rin seemed a bit frightened of the wolf and took to hiding behind Kagome, peering from behind her legs. Considering it had been a pack of wolves that had killed her, causing Sesshomaru to bring her back, she was extremely weary of wolves of any sort.

Koga looked at Kagome strangely and sniffed the air. "So where's dog boy, huh? Did you finally wise up and leave him?" Sesshomaru watched the interaction with mild indifference. He would step in if this wolf made himself a threat, but until then, Kagome seemed to be civil with him.

"No, I just… I'm taking a little break from him is all…" Koga had a wolfish grin on his face as she said that.

"So, my woman is finally coming to stay…"

"No!" Kagome cut him off quickly. "We've been over this a thousand times Koga…"

"Aw, don't tell me you're still hung up on dog boy."

"I… I'm not!" Kagome was getting flustered now, and looked around for something to save her.

"Come, it is time to leave." Sesshomaru said calmly, yet still with a commanding edge. Koga stared with his mouth hanging opened slightly.

"You're with him? Kagome you've got to be kidding me!" Sesshomaru didn't wait for Kagome to say goodbye to the obnoxious wolf demon and was getting to far away for her comfort. Rin, seeing her lord leave was afraid to leave Kagome alone with the wolf demon, although he didn't seem like he was about to hurt her.

"Uh, no I'm… Ugh! I have to go! Bye Koga!" Kagome didn't wait for his reply as she took Rin by the hand and the two girls ran after Sesshomaru. Koga, being left in their dust, watched Kagome leave. He had never been so confused before in his life. Why was she with the Lord of the Western Lands, and did dog boy know about it? Maybe it was time for him to cause an up-roar.

Smiling in that same wolfish manner, he took off with the means to find Inu Yasha and be sure he knew that Kagome was with none other than his own half brother. Even if he did, it would amuse the wolf greatly to pester the lesser dog demon.

Author's Note:

I tried to put some more length into this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Six

City of Sin

After the random encounter with Koga, things had calmed down a bit again. The silence wasn't as comfortable as it had been before. Kagome felt the need to explain herself for Koga's behavior. Rin was still shaken by the wolf demon's appearance, refusing to wander more than two feet away from Kagome or Sesshomaru.

There was no sign that anyone in the group planned to speak, to ease the silence that was blaring in Kagome's ears, until finally, Sesshomaru spoke.

"The next village we stop in is not the most secure place, but it will be the safest that you may rest until we reach my lands." Kagome looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head as he continued to speak. "If you value your life, you will not wander away from me, nor will you speak to anyone, even if they address you." She was nervous now.

"What kind of place is this?" Kagome asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"It is a city of high class humans and some lower level demons. They exchange rare items, dangerous items that are too volatile to produce any income in regular business." Kagome didn't really understand what he was talking about. She wasn't stupid, but these kinds of things weren't her forte. She did understand that while they were here, she would be practically glued to his side.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand, seemingly still upset, and their destination didn't seem to be her favorite place in the world. Kagome was concerned for the girl; it was strange that she was being so quiet.

The atmosphere remained the same until they neared the village. Kagome shuddered at the aura of evil, filth, and malevolence that radiated from the village. There was a deep forest surrounding the village from all sides, all except the entrance. It was beginning to grow dark, and Kagome could smell rain on the cool breeze that gently tossed her hair about.

The place looked desolate. Kagome, still holding Rin's hand, stayed close to Sesshomaru's side. There was a large rusty gate to the village; one of the doors was hanging by one hinge. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"You should be alright as long as you don't wander around late in the night… That is when it starts…." Sesshomaru said in usual mono-tone. Any warmth or emotion Kagome could sense from him earlier was completely gone as they entered the town.

Kagome could only figure that Rin was being silent out of habit, she didn't look around in curiosity, a dead give away that she had seen this all before. The only reason Kagome knew the child was still there was because she clinging tightly to her hand as Sesshomaru continued to lead them through the dreary town.

There were dark figures hiding in the shadows, eyeing the group as they walked down the street. Kagome shivered and moved as close to Sesshomaru as she could. Feeling the girl shaking at his side, Sesshomaru gently put his one arm around her shoulders. The act was more to discourage any on lookers from messing with his companions, than to comfort her. At least that is what he used to shut up the little voice in his mind that said otherwise. He was surprised mostly because his inner demon was so content with having such close proximity with the young miko.

Kagome was surprised to say the least at his actions. As awkward as it should have felt, it was oddly natural. She kept her eyes to the ground as Sesshomaru led her to one of less run down buildings. Still keeping his arm around Kagome, Sesshomaru kicked the door open. A loud resonating bang sounded as the door hit the opposite wall. Kagome squealed and turned her head to hide in Sesshomaru's chest as several shadowy creates wailed, being startled out of the building.

"It is alright…" Sesshomaru said. Kagome blushed a little at her foolishness, putting the little distance back that was between them before. There was no compassion in his voice as he led Kagome and Rin into the building. Once safely inside, Sesshomaru released Kagome from his grasp, and shut the door. "We will rest here tonight…. I wouldn't recommend going outside."

All in all, the building wasn't too bad. It was like a small living room. There was a futon in the corner and a fire place opposite the entrance. The rest of the room was pretty empty. Kagome went to the fire place and got a decent flame going. Rin must have been more exhausted than she led on, for she was fast asleep curled up on the futon. Kagome smiled a little and looked to Sesshomaru. There was another door opposite the futon.

"Through that door there…" Sesshomaru pointed to the aforementioned door. "…you may freshen up." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks." She said before turning and going through the door. She was half afraid more of those shadow demons would come flying out at her, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead she found a black candle, as if by magic, as soon as she touched it, the wick lit and provided light for the room. Kagome squeaked, almost dropping the thing. _I'll have to ask him how that works later…_ Setting the candle down she turned to look at the room. There was a man-made spring set up, with a pump at the edge.

This shouldn't be too bad. There was a small cabinet opposite the spring filled with towels, soaps, and shampoos. "He must come here more often than he leads on…" Kagome muttered to herself as she prepared to bathe. She didn't waste too much time, in and out. Drying herself off, she felt refreshed. Her clothes looked horrid from traveling around for three days in them. All of her supplies were left with Inu Yasha and the others.

Wrapped in nothing but a towel, she continued to dig through the cabinet, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there would be something suitable for her to wear until she could wash her clothes. Way in the back of the cabinet, so far back that she was almost completely inside of it, was a dark purple kimono. It looked as though it was made of the finest silk with light pink sakura petals embroidered every where.

Smiling, Kagome slipped on the clothing. The kimono had a plain light purple obi that she used to tie it securely closed. Letting out a contented sigh, she twisted her hair up into a bun using a matching piece of ribbon to hold it in place. It seemed like everything had been arranged for her comfort. Deciding that she was indeed done in here and could wash her clothes later, Kagome blew out the candle and stepped out into the room in which Sesshomaru and Rin were.

"Sesshomaru? Where did these things come from?" Kagome asked, motioning to the kimono. She blushed a little. "I hope you don't mind that I used them…" Sesshomaru gently shook his head.

"It is fine. Those things used to belong to my mother. She insisted on traveling with my father a lot, even to a place like this." Looking at her, Sesshomaru thought that Kagome could pass as Lady of the Western lands. Wait… Did he just think that? It must have bee because the kimono used to belong to the late Lady of the Western Lands.

"Oh, I see…" Kagome said. She felt a little guilt for using things that belonged to his mother with out asking.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Kagome was confused as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why did you really leave Inu Yasha? You have put up with a lot worse than what I've witnessed when we last met my idiot half-brother…" When he finished speaking, he looked to Kagome. It was intriguing how her face contorted in frustration and confusion as she thought over his question.

"I guess, I was just looking for something different… I know that I can't follow you around forever, and that you would probably rather I didn't. I know I have to complete the Shikon Jewel, and that I owe it to my friends to help them defeat Naraku…" Kagome sighed.

"You know what you must do, but what is it you want to do?" Sesshomaru surprised even himself. He had not spoken this much to anyone, let alone a human woman about anything. He could no longer ignore the voice in his head telling him that the girl had grown on him in their short adventure together.

"What I… want?" Kagome spoke slowly, as if it were the first time anyone had ever asked her what she wanted. Honestly, it was the first time in a long time that someone had asked her such a question. "I've… gotten attached to Rin. Though I do miss all of my friends… I want to stay with you…" She couldn't believe the words had come from her mouth. It was completely true.

Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't believe that anyone other than Rin or Jaken would willingly choose to stay in his presence. He knew he was not the friendliest or warm person to be around, but that was the way he preferred it. They had bonded, even in the slightest. Rin hadn't even managed to get to him this quickly. His face remained perfectly indifferent and his voice holding its classic tone.

"If you wish to stay… I will not send you away." He took a step towards her and traced her jaw gently with a clawed finger. Kagome was speechless. Her cheeks burned red as she stared at him. Sesshomaru watched her reaction. He didn't know what had gotten into him exactly, but his inner demon wanted this girl around, and he found that even in the slightest bit, so did he.

Letting his hand fall away from her shocked face, he turned and walked to the door to leave.

"I have some things to attend to. Do not leave this room if you care for your safety. Open the door for no one. I shall return shortly." With that he stepped outside berating himself in his mind for his actions. He was beginning to care, and to care at all was to care too much. Kagome didn't even have time to argue with him as he stepped out into the dark village. Just what was this dark village all about, and how did it tie in to the Lord of the Western Lands? Obviously Sesshomaru had to be connected to this place somehow, especially since his father was coming here before him. For what? Kagome had no clue, but intended to do as she was told, for the time being that is…

Author's Note:

Alright, more content, a little fluffy-ness, but not too much. This is a new turn in the story. I wasn't originally going to have the village be of any signifigance, but I'm still working with ideas in my mind. As always, review and let me know what you thinkg. **Thank you to all my kind reviewers.** Since I got this chapter out, I figured that I might as well post it. But now, I am going to go back and fix some errors and maybe add some more to my frist chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Seven

When Ideals and Ideologies Collide

Bloodshed would be inevitable as soon as Inu Yasha had his hands on Sesshomaru. Kagome had really done a number on Inu Yasha; he was about a day and a half behind Sesshomaru's trail. It wasn't like Inu Yasha to run off and apologize to Kagome, especially when he didn't see what he had done wrong. On the other hand, the group needed her, he needed her. He still had it set in his mind how his plan would go down. Kagome would be stubborn, but once he apologized and begged for her forgiveness, she would crack and be more than happy to return with him.

Inu Yasha knew he had to hurry. If they were as far ahead of him as he thought they were, they would be in the Western Lands before he caught up to them. It would be almost impossible for him to get anywhere near Kagome with his arrogant ass brother standing in his way. Another thing confused him greatly; why in the hell did he let her hang around? He was certain he would find Kagome a sobbing mess, crying about how Sesshomaru had dumped her off on her own.

The idea of Kagome with Sesshomaru just wasn't right, not to Inu Yasha. He didn't have time to let his mind dwell on her as he caught the scent of a wolf demon heading his way quickly. Suppressing a growl he slowed to a stop as he saw Koga running towards him.

"Hey dog boy! I just saw my girl with your…"

"Shut up you fool, I take better care of Kagome than to not know…"

"Obviously not, otherwise she wouldn't…" Inu Yasha growled resting his clawed hand on Tetsusaiga as he cut Koga off.

"I don't care what you have to say unless you tell me where you've seen her!" With this statement Koga smirked, and then said very seriously.

"Oh, I have seen her dog boy… She didn't even bother to wait around to talk to me. As soon as the high and mighty Sesshomaru walked away, she went running after him like a lost little puppy." The look on Inu Yasha's face made Koga's visit worth it all. Losing the serious look, he grinned in his usual wolfish manner before taking off in the direction In Yasha was coming from.

"Damn him!" Inu Yasha growled, in turn taking off in the direction he had watched Koga come from.

Kagome paced the room quietly. Rin was still asleep, at least she was the last time Kagome looked at her. Sesshomaru had been gone for awhile and Kagome was already anxious enough as it was. She was worried about him, not mention confused about why his father would ever come to a place like this.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome stopped in mid pace as she heard the sleepy voice.

"I'm just concerned." Kagome said, sending the girl a gentle smile.

"You don't need to worry Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru always returns." Rin said happily, her joyous self seeming to return. Kagome smiled and nodded a little, but titled her head to the side as a frown returned to Rin's face.

"What is it Rin?" The small girl looked to Kagome and bit her lip, as if she didn't want to tell Kagome what she was thinking.

"It's just… every time Lord Sesshomaru returns, he is always wounded. Not really bad, but still." Kagome sighed and kneeled down by the young girl giving her a hug. The long sleeves of the kimono she was wearing completely covered the tiny child.

"It will be alright Rin, this time I'm here to help." Kagome tried to comfort the girl, and it took all she had to keep her questions at bay. Rin probably didn't know much, and Kagome didn't want to upset her by making her reveal anything that maybe Sesshomaru had told her to keep quiet about.

Rin let out a yawn and crawled back over to the futon, feeling comforted by Kagome's presence, and the security that she wouldn't have to worry about her Lord all alone.

Once Rin had fallen back asleep, Kagome continued to the pace the floor. _What if he's seriously hurt this time? What the hell kind of place is this… _This whole not knowing what was going on thing was driving Kagome crazy. All she could do was wait for Sesshomaru to return. There would be no sleeping for her until he returned. She remembered feeling like this every time Inu Yasha went away, but not quite to this degree. It was a majorly different feeling of anxiety. She couldn't describe it, but it wasn't pleasant.

It seemed like hours had passed before the door finally opened. Kagome had sat curled by the fire, her head snapped up as the door opened. Her eyes were wide as she watched Sesshomaru walk in. His eyes were bleary, and exhaustion was etched across his entire face. He wavered slightly were he stood. Kagome jumped to her feet and went over to the staggering demon lord.

Sesshomaru only managed to take a few more steps before it all went black. Kagome had reached him just in time. He fell forward into her, but she was not strong enough to hold him up. The most she could manage was hitting the floor as gently as possible with the injured demon weighing her down.

Kagome was beginning to panic. She had no idea what to do; she let his head rest on her lap. What surprised her the most was that the arm Inu Yasha had sliced off in their first meeting had been regenerated. Looking down at the handsome lord in her arms, she felt a warm liquid run down her hand from where it rested on his back. _Oh Kami Sesshomaru, what have they done to you? _Whatever happened, Kagome didn't have time to worry about it now.

"Rin!" Kagome hated to wake the child and have her worry, but she needed some help. The small girl sat up quickly and her eyes widened in horror as she saw her Lord lying almost lifeless in Kagome's arms with a puddle of blood surrounding them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl cried getting ready to run to him.

"No Rin, I need you to get me some towels and hot water." Kagome said quickly. The young girl nodded and ran into the room Kagome had used to bathe in. With a sigh Kagome stood up and gently hauled Sesshomaru over to the futon. A blush spread across her cheeks as she pulled his haori down and inspected the wound in his back. It looked like giant claws dug deeply and went around his side, seemingly to have caught Sesshomaru as he was trying to leave.

Rin came running out with towels and a wooden bucket of warm water.

"Thank you Rin, can you see if there are any bandages or herbs that I could use to treat his wounds?" Rin seemed too scared to speak as she nodded and ran to get what Kagome asked for. "Alright…" Kagome rolled the sleeves of the kimono up even though the beautiful silk was now ruined and stained with the demon lord's blood.

Taking one of the towels, she dipped it in the warm water, and as gently as she could, washed the blood away. What scared her was that she got no reaction from him, no indication that her ministrations where causing him pain. If he was anything like Inu Yasha, he would heal pretty quickly. _I bet he would kill me if he knew I had just compared him to his brother…_

After cleaning up all the blood, Rin had returned with some bandages and herbs that were used to dull pain and help prevent infection. Mixing the herbs into a paste, Kagome applied it to his wound and then wrapped it with the bandages Rin had found. When she finished, her hands where shaking. Kagome had never been so afraid when treating a wound before. Pulling his haori back up, she turned him gently to rest on his back knowing it may not be very comfortable, but it would make breathing easier.

Rin had been watching Kagome the whole time.

"Rin could you shut the door while I clean up?" In her haste to treat Sesshomaru's wound, the door had been left halfway opened. The girl nodded quickly shutting the door and clicking the lock shut. Kagome wondered just how much a simple lock would do against whatever did this to Sesshomaru as she picked up the bloody towels and hauled the bucket back to the man-made spring.

Kagome washed the blood from her arms, but there was no saving the beautiful kimono she had on. With a sigh she shrugged and left the room. Why bother changing now? If she needed to change the bandages she would just end up ruining whatever other clothing she may have found to wear.

Rin was clearly still exhausted as she curled up near the futon where Sesshomaru slept, soon falling asleep herself. Kagome had grown very weary, but was afraid to fall asleep. Kneeling by the sleeping demon lord, Kagome could barely stay awake. Her eyes kept falling closed and the only way she managed to stay awake was the fact that when she was about to fall sleep she almost fell over from where she sat.

"Please wake up Sesshomaru…" Kagome said tiredly. Her eyes were half closed as she watched him sleep. What would she do if anything happened to him? All her curiosities about the village were over come by the waves of sleepiness that kept hitting her.

Kagome didn't know when it happened, but Sesshomaru had opened his eyes slightly, and he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"So you're up." Kagome said, her voice cracking slightly from exhaustion. Sesshomaru simply watched the tired miko, before she spoke again. "You think you'll be alright?" She asked. Something in her clicked and she fell forward fast asleep. Perhaps it was the fact that Sesshomaru was finally awake that allowed her mind to finally give in to the over powering call of sleep.

Sesshomaru sat up, growling at the pain in his back as he caught Kagome with his newly regenerate arm. _Why had she bothered to exhaust herself over me? I would have healed eventually…_Kagome truly was different. Gently, he laid the sleeping girl next to him. She had gone out of her way to see to his comfort; surely he had it in him to return the favor. Lying back down, he closed his eyes knowing that they all needed to catch up on some rest…

Author's Note:

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I did fix the error in chapter two about Inu Yasha's transformation, but I'm waiting until I finish the story completely before I do any major reconstruction on it. I tried to put a lot more into this chapter. A lot will be revealed in the next chapter explaining a lot of the events of this chapter. As always let me know what you think. I just want you all to know that your reviews really motivate and mean a lot to me. Thank you again everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Eight

Of Affections and Afflictions

Kagome was the first to wake the next morning. She couldn't remember having a better nights sleep in a long while. Should anyone else have been awake, they would have seen Kagome's face visibly pale as she realized her position. Slowly, ever so slowly, she raised her gaze to Sesshomaru's face. Thank fully he was still asleep. Some how through the night, she had curled up to his side, her head resting lightly over his chest. This was typical, something that would only happen to her in a situation like this, it was classic.

What made the situation all the more awkward was the fact that Sesshomaru had his arm draped lazily around her. _Oh… I should… Oh my… I…_ Kagome's thoughts were jumbled and nonsensical. Something within her wanted to stay right where she was, that it was where she was supposed to be.

"Is there something bothering you miko?" Kagome suppressed a scream of surprise as Sesshomaru spoke. She was too busy trying to find a way out of her current situation that she didn't even notice when the demon lord awoke. After the shock settled, she had time to look indignant at the title he had given her.

"You do know I have a name." Kagome muttered, slowly trying to move out of his grasp. There was a flaw in her plan, he hadn't let her go. There was an amused look in his usually blank eyes as he sat up still holding Kagome to his side.

"Yes… I know… Kagome…" Sesshomaru said slowly. Kagome shivered a little at the sound of his voice saying her name. She couldn't remember the last time he had said it, or if he had ever said it before at all. "Thank you for helping me last night." His face visibly contorted in pain as he moved to stand.

"H… hey! You shouldn't be trying to walk all over the place just yet!" Kagome said being pulled out of her daze.

"We have no time to waste. We must leave here and get into my territory if we have any hopes of remaining un-harmed." Rin slowly awoke, smiling brightly at seeing that her Lord was indeed alright. Kagome had a million questions she wanted to ask him, but figured that she could ask him about it later. Better a little curious and alive than a dead know it all.

"Alright, come on Rin…" Kagome slowly stood, her hair disheveled, kimono in wrinkles, and not to mention covered in blood, his blood to be exact. To anyone else she would look a fright, but Sesshomaru could see nothing but beauty radiating from the girl. There it went again. The great lord of the western lands had never been more afraid of anything before. If he cared for nothing, he had nothing to lose, but now the prices were beginning to become too valuable to risk.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in replacing his mask of indifference. In the day time, the village would appear as nothing more than a ghost town, therefore making Kagome's current state passable. No one in his own lands would question him about the girl, not if they knew any better that is.

It didn't take them long to exit the village as they continued heading west. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was still hurting even though he didn't show it. They had been traveling a greater part of the day, and it was becoming late afternoon before Kagome decided now was the time to ask Sesshomaru about last nights events.

"Sesshomaru… could I ask you something?" Kagome was nervous, he didn't seem the type that would flip out and yell at her, but she didn't want him getting all mad at her.

"If you wish…" He replied calmly.

"What happened to you last night?" Kagome just blurted it all out, she wasn't sure he had understood, because it took him a few minutes to answer her. _I should have known she would be just waiting to ask me that… Perhaps it is best to just tell her…_

"As you know, my idiot half brother took the liberty of slicing my arm off… I had heard of ways that it could be regenerated." Sesshomaru sighed as he paused for a moment in his explanation, turning to look at the attentive girl. Rin too seemed to be paying a great deal of attention to his story. "I had found someone capable of restoring my arm, but in return I had to do a favor for him." Kagome could tell that he was purposely leaving names out of this. "Seeing as my father had done a lot of business for this man, he made the task easy enough. I had other things that I needed to attend to before I could fulfill my end of the bargain."

Kagome and Rin had taken to sitting down on a nearby boulder as Sesshomaru continued .

"Keep in mind Miko, I had made this deal before you had decided to follow me around… That is why I made it a point to stop in this village early. Things did not go exactly as they should have, but it worked out none the less. That is all you need to know." Kagome opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came. It didn't matter anyway, the cold demon lord had turned from her and began walking away. Rin, hoping up from her seat, beckoned for Kagome to come along.

_Ok, that explains how he got his arm back. Business? I just hope he won't have anymore "business" in that place again any time soon. _Kagome thought as she replayed Sesshomaru's story in her mind. She wanted to ask him about the candle and the shadow demons they saw when they had first arrived. Kagome kept her mouth shut, figuring that the demon lord did not wish to speak anymore about their excursion, but perhaps later she could pry some more information out of him.

Kagome didn't know the difference or border line of one land from another, but Rin had begun frolicking around and wandering a little too far away for comfort. They must have crossed the western border. Sesshomaru seemed to be moving a lot slower than usual, even taking into account that he was injured.

"It appears my half-brother is here to take you back…" Sesshomaru said with indifference having caught his scent in the air. He stopped and turned to look at the girl following behind him. Kagome didn't seem thrilled at the thought of seeing Inu Yasha again. "I take it you do not wish to return…" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a look he could not quite define.

"You asked me what I wanted, and I told you…" Kagome replied quietly.

"If that is what you still desire, I will not let him take you…" With that said, Kagome was surprised to say the least. She didn't think he would give a rat's ass either way if she was following him. The demon lord had finally caved to the thoughts in his mind that held affections for the girl. He cared about her, he had been trying to fight it since he had first seen that she had risked her own well being to save Rin.

Kagome turned, still lost in thought at what he said, but her reverie was cut short as she saw a blur of red coming her way.

"Inu Yasha…" His voice came out as barely as whisper. He had come all the way out here to find her? Kagome averted her gaze to the ground as Inu Yasha stopped in front of her.

"Kagome! I was looking all over for you… Kagome, I… I'm sorry." Inu Yasha spoke truthfully, he did feel guilty about the way he had been treating her recently. "Please come back with me. We all need you…" Kagome looked at him incredulously. After all the crap she had been through with him, it seemed impossible he was telling her all of this. She knew he cared about her, but after awhile it all just added up and she didn't want to take it anymore.

"Inu Yasha… I'm sorry. I don't want to go back with you right now. I accept your apology and hold no hard feelings." With that said she turned her back to Inu Yasha and started to return to Sesshomaru's side. Rin had stopped running around, and stood off some distance away, watching the scene. She was afraid that her Lord's brother was going to take Lady Kagome away from them.

"What do you mean you can't Kagome? Of course you can! What has this bastard done to you?" Sesshomaru said nothing, and watched as the girl stopped her retreat towards him. She could handle this herself.

"Sesshomaru hasn't done anything to twist my thinking Inu Yasha, I just don't want to go back with you. I miss everyone, but I'm happy. I'm just really happy…" Inu Yasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome, his Kagome, was happy with his arrogant, cold as ice, half brother? _How can this be?_ Inu Yasha thought, but he wasn't about to give up on his plan.

"Come on Kagome, you were happy with me and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo weren't you? I need you…" Kagome was about to burst into tears.

"No Inu Yasha. I know you don't see me when you look at me. I know you see Kikyo, and you may be able to look past it, but until you are able to look at me and see Kagome… It's not worth the extra hassle of not being seen for who I really am." Inu Yasha knew he had lost. He knew what she said was true, but he didn't know that Kagome was aware of it.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Was all Inu Yasha said, as she then continued to retreat towards Sesshomaru. He sent his brother a look of certain death. Inu Yasha would get his Kagome back somehow and prove that he did appreciate her for who she was, but right now even he realized it would be impossible. With one last look, Inu Yasha headed back to tell the others that Kagome was alright, but that she wouldn't be joining them for awhile. He could hear Shippo whine and scream asking him what he did to her in his mind already.

Kagome didn't turn to watch Inu Yasha leave. She had been facing the fact that he had to look past Kikyo's image when he looked at her. With all the harassment he gave her, even though it was just his normal self, she couldn't handle caring about someone when they couldn't just look at her and care about her as she was. Kagome knew it would be a disappointment to all of her friends, but she still planned to help them defeat Naraku when the time should come.

Until then, she planned to be happy just traveling with Sesshomaru. Rin dropped the flowers she had been picking and ran up to Kagome, throwing herself at the older girl crying.

"Please don't leave us Lady Kagome!" Kagome smiled catching the girl in a hug.

"It's alright Rin, I'm not going to leave." She said trying to comfort the young girl.

"You promise?" Rin asked looking up to Kagome, sniffling as the last of her tears subsided.

"Yes, I promise…" Kagome said to keep the child pacified. She looked up to Sesshomaru, only to see that he had begun walking away from them.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru likes you Lady Kagome…" Rin whispered, but the demon lord could only smirk in the slightest as his sensitive ears picked up on his young wards statement as he continued walking away. Kagome smiled.

"Yes, well I think I like Lord Sesshomaru as well…" Kagome said in the same childish whisper Rin had used. Sesshomaru heard Kagome as well and he knew he was truly done for. He would defend those two humans with his life, finally understanding how his father had gotten so attached to Inu Yasha's mortal mother. After a moment of silence he heard the girls stand up and follow him. He kept an unusually slow pace, for once simply enjoying his return home. It would be well into night fall before they reached his castle, but he was in no rush.

Author's Note:

A little more conent than the last chapter. I'm pretty sure I know how this story will end, but it still has a ways to go before its over. Let me know what you think. As always thank you to everyone who reviews my writing, I could never put into words how much it means to me.

Anri


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Nine

The Devil's Lady

Sesshomaru led the girls through the western lands, Kagome's confession to his young ward still on his mind. _So the miko likes me does she…?_ He thought slightly amused. It didn't matter, her affections were rightly returned. Night had fallen about an hour ago. Rin was sleeping as Kagome gave her a piggy back ride. Sesshomaru had slowed his pace greatly so that Kagome would be able to keep up with him.

The girl didn't complain about the distance they had traveled, and seemed perfectly content to keep walking. Sesshomaru smirked as they walked up the next hill, for on the other side lay his castle. Once reaching the top of the hill, Kagome gasped at the beauty before her. His castle was large and extravagant. The walls looked like they were made of white marble. The tall walls and traditional Japanese roofing gave the place a very elegant appearance. There were a few windows lighted.

"Come… Kagome…" Sesshomaru commanded quietly, drawing the girl out of her daze. He was already a few feet ahead of her. Blinking Kagome barely noticed that he had used her name as she followed him to the front gates of the castle. As if by magic, the gates opened allowing their master to enter. Kagome was in awe. The courtyard was a massive Japanese garden. She almost forgot to keep walking as she took in the beautiful sight. Strangely, the place seemed un-guarded and empty.

"Don't you have any servants or anything?" Kagome questioned, seeing that while his castle was very well kept, there didn't seem to be anyone around.

"Do you remember the shadow demons we saw?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing full well that she did, seeing as how they had frightened her.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my question?" Kagome was confused now.

"I suppose the way to describe them are house keepers. They maintain buildings and other structures of the sort. Why did you think the room we stayed in was in such nice condition?" Kagome listened trying to take in what Sesshomaru was telling her.

"What kind of Demon does that?" Kagome wondered. "Wait! You mean you have those freaky things in your castle?" She seemed alarmed now.

"It is nothing to worry about. They will not cause you any harm. It is the purpose of their existence, and I doubt you will seem them around, lest you be wandering around late at night. That is when they work. They would never harm another being. I would worry more about Jaken, though he never seems to show his face until day time anyway." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh…" Kagome didn't seem to really believe him, and looked around paranoid. The interior of the castle was just as impressive as the outside. "What are all these rooms for?"

"There may be Lords from other lands visiting, a custom that has long since died down. There are almost never any guests, unless it is to discuss political matters." Kagome nodded her understanding as Sesshomaru led her through the almost maze like hall ways.

Finally he stepped into a different wing and opened a door. One look at the mess of toys lying around gave away that the room belonged to the child still sleeping on her back. With out having to be told, Kagome took Rin over to her bed and tucked her in. The girl opened her eyes wearily and smiled.

"Goodnight Lady Kagome…" Rin said sleepily, and it didn't take her very long to fall back asleep as Kagome stood and exited the room. Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the hallway. She gave him the 'Where am I supposed to sleep?' look. With no indication that she was supposed to follow him, Sesshomaru walked straight down the hall from Rin's room. The hallways had dark wooden floors and paper sliding doors with artwork adorning all of the walls.

"You may stay here as long as you wish Kagome…." Sesshomaru told her quietly as she followed just behind him. "Should you decide that you no longer wish to be here…" He had to pause, he had almost said 'be with me'. "…then that is your decision to make. He opened a door on the left. "I will be in the room at the end of the hallway should you need me… It would be prudent to knock before entering…" With that said he continued on down the hall and entered the large wooden doors at the end.

Kagome walked into her room. It was large, very large. There was a fire place opposite the door, with a very exquisite looking marble mantel. Also, there was a balcony over-looking the garden like courtyard they had passed through. On the opposite wall of the balcony was a futon. There looked to be very expensive carpeting adorning what would be hard wooden floor. Along the same wall as the futon were two sliding doors next to one another. Upon opening one, Kagome found that it was full of beautifully colored kimonos. The other door led to an indoor hot-spring with everything she would ever need to have a comfortable bath. Looking down at the kimono she was wearing, she knew she needed a one.

Picking out a sleeping yukata, Kagome bathed, feeling greatly refreshed. She knew it was getting late, and that she should really get some sleep, but she was too excited. It was not everyday she got to have the luxury of staying in a castle. Also, what Rin had said about Sesshomaru liking her had her mind buzzing. Was it true? He must like her some what to allow her to stay with him.

Walking over to the balcony, Kagome opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. Looking out at the stars, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends were doing, if they were alright, or if they were any closer to defeating Naraku.

What would they do after Naraku was defeated and the jewel completed? Would she return home never to see the feudal era again, to fade into nothing but a distant dream? She felt a great amount of distress at that thought. This place was literally a second home to her, and the thought of never seeing it again, or the people was very displeasing to her mind. Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, and even Sesshomaru, what would she do with out them? She cared about them all too much to just disappear into the future forever more, never to be seen again.

Kagome let her thoughts fade away as she heard a gentle knock on her door. Coming inside, she closed the balcony doors behind her, and opened the sliding door to see none other than Sesshomaru standing there.

"I came to make sure the room was suited to your liking…" He stated calmly. Kagome could almost laugh at the situation. She had never been treated so well before in her life, let alone by all people, Sesshomaru.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Kagome said, sending the usually frosty demon lord a kind smile. Though she smiled, she could not mask the worry her thoughts had brought.

"Is there something… troubling you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Kagome averted her eyes to the ground and stepped back to allow him entrance to her room. With a sigh she sat down on her futon. Sesshomaru followed her in and remained standing, as he waited for her explanation.

"I was just thinking of what is going to happen after Naraku is defeated, and after I finish gathering all of the jewel shards…" Kagome said slowly, as if she was thinking about not telling him. Of all the people to tell her troubles to in the world, here she was, telling the demon lord of the western lands of her doubts. Sesshomaru had over heard how Kagome came to be in feudal Japan, not to mention the many times he had seen the girl use the well. He almost didn't believe it, but there was no way any human would stay in a well for days at a time like that.

"If it is a matter of where you will stay, it still stands that you may stay here as long as you wish. Once the jewel is completed, I do not see why you could not still incur its use to go home." Kagome was a bit surprised that Sesshomaru knew about the well, but then again how could he not. Surely he had heard her fight with Inu Yasha every so often when they met, and had probably seen her use the well.

"I guess that I could… I don't want to be a bother…" Kagome began, only to have Sesshomaru kneel down in front of her and lift her chin to meet his gaze.

"If you were a bother I would not have you with me right now…" He said gently. His eyes were calm, serious, mixed with sincerity almost begging for her to believe him. "…and I would not want you with me if you did not wish to be." He added after a moment of looking her in the eye.

"No, I… I want to be with you." Had she just openly admitted to his face that she longed to stay in his presence? _Nice going Kagome... _Her mind berated her. Kagome found that she couldn't move as his clawed hand left her chin to lightly run through her still drying hair. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his touch. Before she could even recover, his hand rested lightly on the back of her head as he leaned forward and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, leaving an extremely confused miko in his wake. As he was about to close the door he stopped for a moment.

"Sleep…" He commanded her gently, before closing the sliding door behind him, leaving to his own room to contemplate his actions.

Kagome had become weary, but in a pleased way. She never would have imagined the seemingly ruthless, cold lord of the western lands could be so caring and gentle. She supposed it wouldn't look very good for a figure of power to show softness like that. With a small smile, Kagome curled up under the blankets of her futon, letting her mind drift away into sleep.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was pacing his room. It had seemed so natural to show affection to the girl, but at the same time he was still weary about getting too close to her. He had taken a step tonight. Not only proving to her, but to himself as well that he did have affections for the girl. Surly, somewhere deep within the bowels of hell, it was beginning to get cold.

Meanwhile, miles away a half-demon was debating his moves to get his girl back. He could not let Sesshomaru win, it was not an option. One way or another he would get her back.

Author's Note:

A little more fluffy-ness, not quite as long, and kind of trying to give the foundation for real romance here. I hope that the characters don't seem twisted out of their normal personalities too badly. Let me know what you think, and as always thank you to all of my reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters.

Chapter Ten

Realized Fears and Affections

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sounds of an irritated toad demon. She groaned and turned over, debating on whether or not she really wanted to get up. Closing her eyes again, she waited, but the persistent noise made certain that there would be no sleeping now. Sitting up, she got a better listen as to what was being said.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru lost his mind?! What is he doing bringing the girl here?" It was the unmistakable tone of Jaken.

"Lady Kagome is very kind, I like having her around better than you Master Jaken!" Kagome chuckled as she heard Rin berating the small toad demon. After that she toned the rest of the fighting out and went over to the closet to change.

After looking over all the kimonos, she picked out a light blue one. It had patterns of white and silver leaves on it with a matching light purple obi. Brushing through her hair, she decided that she looked presentable and headed out into the hallway, following the sounds of the still fighting Rin and Jaken.

It wasn't long before Kagome had found them. As soon as she turned the corner Rin and Jaken ceased their pointless banter. Rin's face broke out into an adoring smile.

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome couldn't help but return the smile as the small girl ran up to give her a hug. "Did you sleep well?" Rin questioned forgetting all about the toad demon. With a grumble, said toad demon wandered away down one of the many hall ways.

"Yes, I slept very well." Kagome replied kindly. Rin wiggled out of Kagome's grasp and took her by the hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for us to come down to breakfast!" Rin exclaimed, practically dragging Kagome down the hall. It was a good thing Rin knew where she was going, because Kagome had already forgotten which way they had come from.

After a minute or so of being led down many turns, they finally reached two large marble doors. Rin easily pushed them opened, which surprised Kagome to no end. The doors looked as though they were very heavy.

Rin allowed Kagome to enter the massive dining hall first, letting the door close soundlessly beside them. There were large windows along the walls, allowing the warming sunlight to enter the room. The dining hall seemed to be made completely of marble. The floors, the walls, the ceilings, even the seals to the windows. There was a long wooden table in the center of the room with white silk cushions that could seat at least 20 people at a time. There were beautiful candelabras going down the center of the table, and sitting at the head of the table was none other than Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled as Rin took her by the hand and led her down the vast room to sit to Sesshomaru's left, while the young girl took to sitting to his right. There were steaming bowels of food set in front of them. Kagome didn't even know what to do, so she watched to see how Rin behaved.

Sesshomaru helped himself first, after this Rin took her turn, and then Kagome. Sesshomaru did not eat very much, but Kagome assumed it was because didn't really need to along with the fact that it was just human food.

The food was exquisite; the rice was the best Kagome had eaten in awhile as well as the Miso soup. After they had finished eating, Sesshomaru rose, and dismissed Rin to go play. Kagome stood up slowly, waiting to see what he had planned for her today.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru started calmly. "…would you walk with me?" He asked, in the same tone he had used when he spoke to her last night.

"Yes…" Kagome answered quietly. His face was not cold, but calm as he offered her his arm. She stared for a moment before accepting his gesture. He led her out of the dining hall and out into the vast courtyard. They walked down a path lined with sakura trees. It was a comfortable silence, as Kagome enjoyed the view the flowers and other plant life provided.

After awhile they reached a small clearing completely surrounded by a wide variety of flowers native to the area. It was here that they stopped and Sesshomaru turned to face her. He could sense Inu Yasha's scent on the wind heading this way with Kagome's former traveling companions. It would be late into the night before they reached here, but he was concerned, though he would try and mask it.

"Are you… alright? Is the wound in your back bothering you?" Kagome questioned. Honest worry in her voice. Sesshomaru had to hold back a smirk that the girl thought that trivial wound was still causing him problems.

"No the wound has healed nicely." Sesshomaru told her calmly, a placid look remaining on his face. Slowly he lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek. Kagome did not recoil from his touch, but even leaned into it slightly. This small gesture threw off the lord's resolve when he told her he would not keep her hear. He was almost sure he could never let her go. "Would you meet me here for dinner tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the peaceful, seemingly perfect moment.

"I would love to…" Kagome replied quietly, having closed her eyes. Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to appear. Seeing as not only Inu Yasha, but all of her former companions were coming, Inu Yasha, his idiot half brother, must be planning something big to win the girls affections back. He could not so easily hand the miko over now.

With a curt nod, he allowed his clawed hand to run through her silky black hair before turning to leave.

"Wait… when should I be ready?" Kagome managed to get out before he had gotten too far away.

"I'll send for you around sunset…" was his indifferent reply as he disappeared around the corner. Kagome was excited; she followed the path Sesshomaru took and headed into the castle to find a more formal kimono to wear.

Kagome had spent most of her day playing with Rin, or just chatting with the girl. It looked to be about an hour before dusk as they had finished their game of dress up, so Kagome had to send the child off to Jaken so she could get ready.

Heading up to her room, Kagome slipped out of the kimono she had been wearing and took a quick bath. Drying off, she had picked out a royal blue kimono with silver vines embroidered into it. She tied the kimono securely with a pale gray obi. Her hair was still a bit damp, so she tied it up in a loose fitting bun allowing the shorter strands that had already dried to hang lightly around her face.

Along the same wall as her bed and closet stood a marble vanity with make up of all kinds assorted in front of her. She could only imagine that this room once belonged to Sesshomaru's mother. It was fine enough for the lady of the western lands. Sitting down on a cushioned stool, she applied dark blue eye shadow and a little blush to amplify her clear complexion.

It was no more than two minutes after she decided she was pleased with her appearance that a knock came at her door. Kagome smiled as she stood and slid the door open, looking confused as she saw no one there. She heard someone clear a throat and looked down to see Jaken there. He did not seem disgusted, but treated her with respectful indifference.

"I'm here to escort you to Lord Sesshomaru, my Lady…" The toad didn't seem to really care for his position, nor did he seem to loathe it as he led Kagome to where Sesshomaru first asked her to meet him for dinner.

Jaken walked away, leaving Kagome to look in awe at the small scene before her. The clearing was no longer empty, but had a small table set up with a beautiful gold candelabra in the center that held three dark blue candles. There were two places set across from each other and two silk cushions to be used for seating.

Kagome smiled as she saw a course of soup, rice, and grilled fish set out still steaming from just being cooked. She wondered if the shadow demons were cooks as well. She didn't have time to dwell on it as Sesshomaru stepped around the corner opposite the way she came in. He was dressed in a dark royal blue kimono and white hakama. _He looks so handsome…_ Kagome blushed at the thought, causing her cheeks to become even more rosy from the blush she applied earlier. She averted her gaze to the ground as he approached her.

There was a serene silence between the two as he offered his arm to escort her to her seat. Kagome smiled taking his arm, and allowing him to help her to sit. Gracefully he walked over to his own seat. This time; he waited for Kagome to serve herself before taking his own small portion of the food before them.

"I know it has only been one day here at my castle, but have you enjoyed your stay thus far?" Kagome was just finishing up the last of her food, seeing as they had eaten in silence until now. Gently dapping away any excess crumbs from her face with a napkin, she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I really like it here." Sesshomaru looked pleased with her answer, and stood, again offering his arm to her. Everything seemed so formal, but really, it was just the two of them. Kagome took his offered arm as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm glad Kagome…" Sesshomaru stated quietly, taking Kagome by surprise. He enjoyed the fact that even through the very short amount of time she had been here, it felt like home already? Sesshomaru didn't want to frighten her away by asking her to be his mate too quickly. He had been contemplating this all last night since they had arrived. The girl was caring towards Rin, and the way she behaved with the child made her seem like a natural mother. Not only that, she was respectable, even for a human. She was kind, caring, and beautiful. Different from so many of the other human's he had the misfortune to come across.

Sesshomaru was finally realizing how deep his affections were beginning to run for the miko. He could not let her go, but if Inu Yasha came around and had something planned to pull her away, he had to show her she had something other than Rin to stay for. It was dangerous to be so close to Kagome and even Rin, but he could no longer help it.

Kagome was confused as to why he would be happy about her being here. She thought he was only being kind to her because she had been kind to Rin, and that she helped take care of the girl during their short trip. They had been walking deep into the garden in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's companions drawing closer and closer to the castle; he did not have too much longer to prove that she did mean something to him.

Slowly, Sesshomaru came to a stop. Kagome stopped with him, though still holding gently to his arm. He didn't know what to say to her, and Kagome kept wisely quiet, letting him find the words he so obviously wanted to say. Slowly he turned to face her. The sun had almost set, it's fading orange glow reflected in her sapphire eyes. Gently he cupped her cheek in his hand causing her to tilt her head to lean into his touch while still holding his gaze. A gentle breeze came through tossing Sesshomaru's long white hair around him. If possible, making him look even more attractive to Kagome.

"I know there are some things you must attend to when the time comes…" Sesshomaru began quietly, caressing her cheek with his clawed thumb, careful not to scratch her. "…until then… …it would make me very happy if you would stay here, with me." Kagome's eyes widened at his statement, and slowly, she closed the gap of space between them, wrapping her petite arms around his waist in a hug. She inhaled his scent, it was so different from Inu Yasha's. It was like the clear night air, crisp, with something else she could not quite define.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the girls gesture, but slowly he put his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. A strange new feeling sparked inside of him. When he returned the gesture the girl in his arms sighed contentedly and rested her head over his chest. _So much for getting too close to her too quickly…_He thought letting one of his clawed hands pull her hair free from it's bun, and run through the curling locks.

They stayed that way for who knows how long, and even Sesshomaru's demon seemed pleased with the way things were. She was so quiet, he allowed himself to be humored briefly by the thought that she had fallen asleep standing right where she was.

"When the time does come, you will not have to be alone…" Sesshomaru told her just above a whisper, knowing full well that she had heard him. What startled the demon lord was when he felt hot tears soak through the soft silk of his kimono, and the sniffles that followed. He didn't know what to do, so he let it come natural. He tightened his hold around the shaking girl and rested his hand on the back of her head allowing her to cry, all the while, a placid look remained on his face.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome began in a whisper. "No one has ever treated me so well before… I… I'm so afraid of what's going to happen when we finally face Naraku… I… I…" She couldn't continue as all the stress she that had built up from the first time Naraku had become a problem and the realization that maybe they weren't going to make it out of this one together came through. Sure she tried to be positive and believe that they could do anything together, but even Kagome had her doubts. Finally, she was letting all of her doubt and fear out now, as quiet sobs sounded through the otherwise silent garden.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers gently through Kagome's silky black hair, in attempts to calm her down.

"I am kind to you because I care about you… I will not allow Naraku to harm you or you friends…" Kagome quieted a little at his words. Her eyes were wide in shock as tears still fell from her eyes. _He cares about me? He doesn't seem the type who would just blurt out his feelings._ She knew that hearing things like that from him was not something to expect everyday, and she felt touched that he had told her.

Sniffling she gently pulled away to look up at him. Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to be shown as he raised a clawed hand to lightly wipe away the last of her tears.

"No more tears… Now come, it is getting dark." Sesshomaru told her quietly before turning to leave her. Kagome watched him go before walking up to him and silently slipping her hand in his.

Sesshomaru did not look down at her, but gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her that he did indeed mean everything that had just happened now. Kagome took comfort in his presence, even though all was silent as they made their way back inside the castle. Sesshomaru still had no doubt in his mind that her companions would arrive here soon, but the girl still had enough time to collect herself from her outburst of tears.

Author's Note:

Alright, some fluff, but this chapter kind of has me narrowing down the way this is going. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Though I chuckled at the suggestion for Inu Yasha to just fall off a cliff, I can't incorporate your request, not just yet anyway. Who knows, so much can still happen. Sorry that this update is a little late. As always, let me know what you guys are thinking!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha

Chapter Ten

Of Decisions

Kagome seemed unwilling to leave Sesshomaru's side as they entered his castle, keeping a gentle hold on his hand as he led her to the library. There was a warming fire lit in the fire place. There were books everywhere, all for except one wall that held the large marble fire place. Kagome's friends were practically upon Sesshomaru's door step.

"Kagome, your friends will be here any moment. I will wait outside, collect yourself, and we shall await their arrival." Sesshomaru told her calmly, but she sensed worry in his tone. Kagome smiled at him and gave a curt nod, she was not surprised that he had not told her about this earlier, and found she didn't care either. Smirking, Sesshomaru left Kagome to recover from her recent outburst.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome tied her hair back up in a bun. There was a long mirror that ran along the top of the mantel of the fire place. Adjusting her smeared make up, Kagome tried to look as collected as possible. Deciding that she had recovered enough to fool her friends, she stepped out of the library to see Sesshomaru waiting for her. Again he offered her his arm that she willingly accepted.

Sesshomaru took Kagome out into the courtyard just before the castle gates and allowed her to sit on a bench under one of the many sakura trees. He went to leave her, but she kept her hold on his arm, and looked up to him. Innocence, pleading, so many emotions played across the girl's face, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what exactly she wanted.

"Please, sit with me." Kagome asked him quietly. Sesshomaru said nothing, but complied by sitting next to her on the bench. She leaned into his side, ever so slightly, resting her hand over his.

Sesshomaru had been correct. They had been enjoying each other's presence for no more than ten minutes before Inu Yasha and the rest of Kagome's friends appeared at his gates.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out as the gates opened to let them pass. She was confused as Kagome did not come running from Sesshomaru's grasp to greet them. Instead, Kagome gently squeezed Sesshomaru's clawed hand as she stood slowly walking over to her demon slayer friend. "Are you alright? What has he done to you?" Sango said throwing her arms around her beloved friend.

"I am alright Sango; Sesshomaru has been very kind to me." Sango pulled away from her friend in shock as Shippo came up attaching himself to Kagome's leg. Miroku and Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome slowly, noticing how calm she appeared. Neither one of them had seen her so relaxed before.

"Lady Kagome, you look well…" Miroku commented.

"As do you Miroku." Kagome said with a gentle smile, picking up the little kitsune attached to her leg, and holding him in a hug.

"Kagome we've missed you so much!" Sango said, standing near her friend. Inu Yasha on the other hand was strangely quiet.

"I've missed you all too. How have your travels treated you?" Kagome asked, smiling at her friends.

"They've been alright Kagome, though they are not quite the same with out you…" Miroku stated, watching Kagome carefully, before speaking again. "Are you sure you will not return with us?" That was it, that must have been what Sesshomaru was worried about. He was afraid that her friends would ask her to join them again, and that she would leave him. Kagome smiled if all but a bit sadly. She was truly happy here, and though she missed her friends, she had no real desire to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot…" Kagome announced. Everyone seemed to want to burst out and try to convince her other wise, but the resolve in her eyes prevented them. Shippo unlatched himself from Kagome's neck and sniffled.

"B… But I miss you Kagome!" The small kitsune cried. Kagome hushed Shippo and handed him back to Sango.

"I know this will not be easy for any of you to understand." Kagome said, her friends respectfully staying quiet to listen to her. "I don't expect you to, but please believe that I am happier here than I have ever been, and I think this is a change that will prove to benefit us all. Do not worry about me, for Sesshomaru has taken good care of me in my travels with him.

"I still plan to help you all defeat Naraku when the time comes; I would never abandon you all, and please know that I have not abandoned my mission to collect the jewel shards either. This may be selfish of me, but this is what I want, this is where I want to be." Kagome didn't know how else to explain it. She couldn't tell them of her affections for the demon lord, they would truly think her mad.

"Kagome if this is what will make you happy…" Miroku started. Sango smiled sadly at her friend. She wanted her to be happy, but dearly missed her company.

"Yes Kagome-Chan, if this is what you want, we support you…" Sango finished what Miroku had started saying. Shippo sniffled, but nodded his agreement as well. Even Kirara seemed to support her. Kagome's eyes welled with tears, it was then she realize how truly special her friends where.

"Thank you, everyone, for understanding. We will see each other often, of that I have no doubt, and I will not let you down should you ever need me." With one last look, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara headed outside of the gate waiting for Inu Yasha to say goodbye. Sesshomaru had been watching the exchange take place, and he felt over whelming relief that Kagome had turned her friends down to remain with him.

"Kagome I don't know what to say. It's hard, traveling with out you there." Inu Yasha said as he stepped forward from his long silence. He embraced Kagome gently, she did not return his gesture, nor did she recoil from him.

"Forgive me Inu Yasha, but my place is here." Kagome didn't know how, but she felt it. She felt the words she was saying to him, and that was enough to convince her that they were solid enough for her to stand upon. Inu Yasha slowly released Kagome and took a step back. He had originally come to try and convince her to some how come back with him. She wouldn't budge from Sesshomaru's side, that much was obvious. Inu Yasha didn't know why, but he felt the loss deep within his soul. He was about to ask the others to guilt her into it, but she had changed somehow. If she was at peace with the way things were, then he would just have to accept it.

"I forgive you Kagome…" That was all Inu Yasha said to her as he turned to greet the rest of the group outside of the castle. It all seemed like a fading dream to Kagome, watching her friends walk away. She missed them, but something inside of her made her believe she would miss Sesshomaru that much more. It was the silent connection she had with him. That even when they weren't talking or even touching, she felt connected to him.

Turning slowly, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her. His face seemingly blank, but to her it was calm. She was surprised that he embraced her as soon as he reached her. Had she truly worried him with thoughts of her departure?

Kagome wanted to stay in this moment forever, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, returning the gesture. The sooner they defeated Naraku, the sooner she could just worry about collecting the jewel shards, and the sooner that moments like these could really last.

Sesshomaru simply held Kagome in his protective embrace. It was becoming harder and harder to let go of the girl, not that he really wanted to. He planned to enjoy the rest of the evening, just being with her. Tomorrow they had to begin some work in steps to defeating Naraku. Sesshomaru knew Kagome could not idly stand by while a demon like Naraku was loose bringing havoc to innocent people. It was one of the traits he admired about the girl, her kindness. There was a lot of power dwelling within her.

If Kagome was to be his mate someday he realized that he must open up to her a little bit more. Even if she was content with the way things were between them, he actually wanted to be more open towards her. It was strange indeed the affects this girl had on him, but it didn't seem to matter now.

"Come Kagome, it is time to rest; there is much to be done tomorrow…." Sesshomaru spoke gently, waiting for her to release him before stepping away. Out of habit he waited for her to take his arm before leading her into the castle. He wondered if Kagome knew of the great summoning power that dwelled within her. It was unlike anything he had ever sensed before.

Looking down at the girl gently holding to his arm, Sesshomaru wondered what other powers she had locked within her. They could be of immense use in defeating Naraku.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"What is it?" He spoke so softly, Kagome could barely hear him.

"Would you really have let me leave, just like that?"

"No, I would have fought for you and in the end if you truly wished to leave me… I would have let you go…" Sesshomaru told her gently. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the thought of Sesshomaru fighting for her.

Sesshomaru took his time in taking Kagome to her room, and halted just outside her door.

"You know where to find me should you need anything…" Sesshomaru said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the forehead. With that he turned, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. She was no longer surprised by his gestures of affection, but more of the feeling that it sent through her every time he did.

Closing the door to her room, she felt alone. Rin was probably asleep as it was getting late, and she didn't care for the company of Jaken. She had spent the night in this room before and was completely fine. Kagome was so used to sleeping with others nearby, or at least having them in eye sight, that this was a kind of shock to her. After the initial awe of staying in such a fine place wore off, it hit her. This is where you will be staying for awhile.

Kagome never doubted her choice, but the independence required for this place was frightening. She didn't want to wake Rin, nor did she wish to bother Sesshomaru. With a sigh, she changed and got into bed, trying to suck it up, but sleep simply would not come to her. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours. The fact that she was officially no longer a part of Inu Yasha's group bothered her.

Kagome was happy here, but she hadn't expected the transition to hit her all at once. If only she had someone to keep her company, just for a little bit, then maybe she would feel better.

Throwing her tangled covers away from her body, Kagome stood up and walked to her door, debating on whether or not to open it.

Sesshomaru had been sitting quietly in his own room waiting for sleep to come to him, but he could feel the girl's distress as if it were literally a tangible object. He could sense her every move, even as she finally opened the door to her room and began wandering through his castle.

Sesshomaru knew it would only be a matter of time before he would pick up on the stress of being lost from Kagome, as she still didn't really know her way around. Rising from his seat, he left his room in search of the girl.

Kagome had been wandering for a long while now, and she had easily gotten lost after the first few turns. She knew this would happen, while still hoping that it wouldn't. It had been at least an hour since she had started, and was beginning to grow weary.

"Lost?" Kagome squeaked as a familiar cool voice sounded behind her. Her cheeks flushed red of their own accord embarrassing her further.

"Yes, just a little…" Kagome smiled nervously as she turned to face none other than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned with no indication that Kagome should follow him, but she did anyway. No wonder she had been so lost, she had taken so many turns, it would have been impossible for her to find her way back with where she was earlier.

Eventually the halls started to look a bit familiar and Kagome was back at her door. Sleep was beginning to set in even more as Sesshomaru turned to leave her.

"W… wait!" Kagome called quietly. Sesshomaru stopped, but did not stop to face her. "Would you please stay with me…? Just until… I fall asleep… I…" Kagome trailed off as Sesshomaru turned just enough to look at her over his shoulder. Her request was endearing, he would have stayed with her all night should she have asked it of him.

Consenting, Sesshomaru followed Kagome into her room and sat near the futon as she curled under the covers.

"Thank you…" Kagome said through a yawn. "It's strange getting used to being with out my friends around me all the time…" She explained sleepily.

"It is… alright…" Sesshomaru told her, keeping his agreement to stay with her as she slowly drifted into sleep.

Once he was sure that she was indeed fast asleep, Sesshomaru headed back to his own room to rest for the quickly approaching dawn.

Author's Note:

Ok, it took me awhile to get this one out, but I had to think about how I wanted them to go about defeating Naraku. I'm going a little Final Fantasy with Kagome's powers, and there is going to be a few twists here and there. Don't worry; it'll be interesting I promise. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the other Characters.

Chapter Twelve

You Must Not Know

Kagome woke up earlier than usual the next morning surprised to find she was well rested. Letting out a yawn, she rolled out of her futon and went to the wardrobe to find the proper attire for training. She remembered well that Sesshomaru had said they would start to work on some way to defeat Naraku. She was ready to do this, for everyone, she could not and would not let them down.

After looking for a few minutes, she pulled out a simple dark purple kimono and white hakama. Bathing quickly, Kagome changed and pulled her hair up, preparing for a day of hard work. It was no more than two minutes after she had finished that a knock came to the door.

With a gentle smile Kagome slid the door opened to see Sesshomaru standing there waiting for her.

"Good Morning Kagome, did you sleep well…?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly, his tone showing more warmth than she had ever heard before.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for staying with me last night. Did you sleep well?" Kagome replied looking up to him with her calm always seemingly curious gaze. Sesshomaru allowed a rare trace of a smile come to his face before he spoke.

"I had a peaceful rest. Come, we have much to do today."

"Right." Kagome smiled and took his arm of her own accord, not bothering to wait for him to offer it to her. The demon lord gave a small smirk as he led Kagome out of the castle and back to the gardens.

They did not stop to enjoy the view, but instead followed a winding path to a large clearing devoid of any plant life aside from grass. There were trees lining the perimeter as if protecting the flourishing garden behind them.

"First you must tell me what powers you posses already…" Sesshomaru said in a slightly commanding tone. Kagome nodded a little bit.

"I have my arrows of purification, and the power to purify the jewel shards." Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she seemed to want to say something else. He wasn't sure she was going to speak for it took her so long too continued.

"Also, something strange has been happening to me lately. It doesn't happen often, but yet enough so that I notice it."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked with actual curiosity.

"Well, sometimes things seem like they are moving very slowly or too fast. I mean worse than usually just having the feeling of something that is happening slowly." Sesshomaru looked to the ground, appearing in deep thought.

"Can you give me an example?" Sesshomaru asked her a after few minutes of silence. Kagome nodded.

"It hasn't happened since I've come here, but the day I saved Rin, Inu Yasha ran into a demon. It was attacking and as I aimed my arrow to try and stop it, the demon seemed to literally slow down."

"What were you thinking as you fired your arrow towards this demon?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

"I was thinking 'Please stop it, please let this stop it.'" Kagome replied after a moment or two. Sesshomaru nodded and turned away from the girl to look to the sky. It only made sense that perhaps these were developing powers of hers. She defied time itself by transporting back and forth through the well, but then again Sesshomaru knew that must have something to do with jewel, but perhaps it wasn't the only thing that allowed her to do so.

"The others were too involved in the fight to really notice, so I thought that maybe I was just imagining it, but it has happened before, particularly only in fights." Sesshomaru nodded and turned to face her again.

"It sounds as if you are trying to develop time manipulating magic…" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief as he told her what he thought.

"Really?" Sesshomaru gauged her reaction and nodded.

"It suits you… Your powers could be detrimental to Naraku if you learn how to harness them properly." Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you teach me?" Sesshomaru quirked a silvery brow at her question.

"I, unfortunately, do not have the necessary knowledge to guide you through this. On the other hand I do know who can." Kagome looked slightly confused as he spoke.

"Alright, do I know them?"

"I don't know that you do… It matters not. I will send word today for a meeting, and you will see whom I am talking about." Sesshomaru explained. "Until then though, I do have a few books in the library about time manipulation… It would be prudent for you to read through them so you know what to expect." Kagome gave a small nod, curiosity truly over whelming her.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, waiting for Kagome to come to his side. He had expected to see that she had some other skill that perhaps he could help her train, but he had little experience in the element of time.

Kagome's mind was racing with thoughts. Could she really be a time mage? Coming out of her reverie, she walked over to Sesshomaru. Instead of offering her his arm, he offered her his hand. Kagome smiled and accepted the gesture as they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

Kagome didn't know what time it was, but they hadn't been outside very long. Judging by the sun it was still pretty early. She supposed that Rin and Jaken were still asleep.

Kagome was so lost in her own thoughts she did not even realize when Sesshomaru pushed the doors to the library opened and gently let her hand go.

"I'll return shortly." Sesshomaru told her gently. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru leaned forward to place a light kiss on her forehead. It always sent a shiver coursing through her; but she surpressed it and turned to look for the books on time manipulation.

Sesshomaru returned after half an hour to see Kagome surrounded by a multitude of books, her face alight with wonder as she read through one of them. He allowed the spars traces of a smile to play at the corner of his lips. Kagome didn't even look to pick up at his presence as she looked up from the book she was reading with smile.

"These books are so interesting; there are so many things I could learn to do!" Sesshomaru was pleased at her excitement; it would make it easier for her to pick up on her craft.

"I am glad they are to your liking Kagome… I have sent word to someone who will train you, I should hear back within the hour and we shall make preparations to leave." Kagome looked puzzled.

"Will we travel to them?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and you will stay for a time." He noted the worried look that came across her face. "What troubles you?" He questioned.

"You will stay with me there won't you?" It was almost endearing that she was afraid he would leave her. He slowly nodded his assent.

"Yes, Jaken and Rin are capable of taking care of themselves. We may return here as often as necessary, but the trip would be too long to make back and forth everyday." Kagome nodded as relief washed over her face. As if on cue the sounds of Rin waking Jaken and demanding he help her find Kagome echoed through the halls. "Come…" Sesshomaru commanded her softly, gently putting his arm to the small of her back, leading her from the room.

Kagome giggled as she heard the toad's protests, and Rin came running around the corner throwing herself at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin cried. "I was afraid you had left us when you weren't in your room." Kagome smiled and hugged the girl before returning her to the floor. The small girl tugged Kagome on the hand. "We are late for breakfast!" She said, practically stepping on Jaken as she led Kagome to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru allowed the mask of indifference to reappear, as he followed the girls to the dining hall. Jaken huffed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This just came for you. I would have gotten it to you sooner, but…" Jaken was cut off as Sesshomaru unfolded the note. He wondered how the time sage had replied to him so quickly.

"Jaken, you will have to watch after Rin for a period of time. I am taking Lady Kagome to learn how to harness her powers." The toad demon looked at his master incredulously; he was still not used to Sesshomaru showing respect to the girl.

"When do you leave milord?" Sesshomaru paused.

"Tomorrow…" Was his almost inaudible response. He would give this day to Kagome to rest before she would have to start her training. Jaken grumbled and went about his duties around the castle.

Sesshomaru purposely missed breakfast and entered just as the girls were finishing. With a small hand gesture, a shadow demon came to his side. He spoke quietly to the demon before dismissing it.

Sesshomaru merely smirked at the questioning looks he received and turned to leave. Rin dragged Kagome off to play, and they had been playing dress up for almost two hours, pretending to be noble ladies attending a ball. Sesshomaru returned knocking lightly on Kagome's door. Smiling and with way too much make up on, Kagome smiled and opened the door.

"Follow me…" Sesshomaru said to both of the girls. With that, he left for them to get into their regular attire. Once he was sure they exited the room, he continued walking heading straight outside. Just at the castle gates, Ah-Un was waiting with a basket attached to his side.

"A Picnic!" Rin squealed, delighted at being outside on such a fine day. Kagome smiled as she looked to Sesshomaru. He merely nodded in Ah-Uh's direction, signifying that Kagome should get on behind Rin.

Kagome did so, holding on tightly as the dragon beast took off, Sesshomaru taking off after them upon his cloud. It seemed about another hour that they were flying through the air, and it was then that Sesshomaru descended, Ah-Un following him. Kagome noticed that Jaken wasn't with them, and figured that Sesshomaru left him behind on purpose.

They landed in a clearing in the center of a lush forest. There were many wild flowers growing in the expanse of the clearing. Kagome didn't have time to get off Ah-Uh herself as she let Rin down and Sesshomaru was at her side. Normally she would protest, letting him know she didn't need to be babied and could do it herself. She wasn't sure what stopped her, but her temper was pacified as he put his clawed hands gently on her waist and lifted her down to the ground, her hands on his armored shoulders for support.

They lingered there for a moment, but Kagome could no longer hold his gaze as she looked down with a small blush.

"Thank you…" She said quietly, taking the picnic basket from Ah-Un and setting down a large dark blue blanket. It was a simple lunch of rice balls and some sort of chicken that Kagome couldn't quite place. Once they had finished eating, Rin helped Kagome pack away the items before she ran off to pick wild flowers.

Kagome smiled, watching the young girl frolic around. Her eyes slowly wandered to Sesshomaru to see him watching Rin quite closely. Rin engaged Kagome in a game of tag, and that was how the afternoon was spent. Playing games and enjoying the nice weather under the protective gaze of the demon lord. It wasn't until night fall that Sesshomaru spoke.

"Rin, take Ah-Un back to the castle, we will be there shortly." Rin jumped up from watching the sun set with Kagome and over to the dragon beast.

"Yes my Lord!" Rin said with a smile taking off with Ah-Un and heading back to the castle. Kagome was slightly worried about the child traveling the long distance with nothing but the dragon beast to guard her. Then again, it was Sesshomaru's land they were on which helped to abate some of her fears. When Rin was well out of sight, Sesshomaru came to stand beside Kagome.

"Did you enjoy this?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome quietly. With a smile Kagome turned and embraced him.

"It was wonderful, thank you…" Sesshomaru was no longer completely off guard at the Kagome's displays of affection. His inner beast was pleased enough with her, and he found that he was as well. Slowly he returned the gesture.

"When we return, it would be wise to pack. We will be leaving tomorrow morning." Still Kagome did not move from his embrace, but simply nodded, careful of his armor. "I wanted you to enjoy this day, for there will be a lot of hard work ahead of you…" Kagome smiled as she looked up to him. She hadn't expected anything like this from him. It made her blush that he was trying to give her a care free day with everything that needed to be done.

"I had a good time…" Kagome said, averting her gaze to the ground, trying to minimize the blush that still tainted her already rosy cheeks.

Kagome didn't have time to think as Sesshomaru, took her up into his arms and flew into the air upon the cloud. Only after they were flying on a steady path did he allow her to try standing for herself. She clung to his side, as he held an arm around her waist.

It was a clear night making the stars stand out even more from the mid-night blue sky. They looked just like diamonds. The bright moonlight lit their way, and Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace, so complete. There was a chill in the air causing her to shiver. Sesshomaru responded by holding her tighter. The view was beautiful. The moonlit trees and grasses passed by lazily as they flew on.

Kagome lost track of how long they had been flying but she could see the castle off in the distance. It was then that Sesshomaru stopped and they floated in the night sky.

"Kagome there is something I must tell you… I kept telling myself that you must not know… that I shouldn't tell you this now…" Sesshomaru paused for a moment searching her eyes for a reaction.

"What is it?" Kagome asked quietly. In her eyes he could see the tranquility and affection she held.

"I care for you a great deal Kagome, and wish to keep you at my side… I can no longer deny this…" Kagome returned his gaze, stifling a gasp. In his deep golden eyes she could see that he meant it. Though his face was impassive, she had learned to read his eyes to see what he was feeling. Slowly, she embraced him as her thoughts ran wild. She knew she cared for him, but could she tell him? It couldn't have been easy for him to tell her what he was feeling. It always seemed that he didn't care, but she assumed that was what she wanted his enemies to think. She had no doubt in her mind that he was very strong, and sometimes arrogant, but she hadn't seen that side of him lately. He always appeared calm and gentle towards her.

"Please say something to me Kagome… anything…" Sesshomaru said, almost pleading. She had never heard him speak this way; she didn't even know he was capable of being this way.

"I care for you as well…" Kagome said looking up to him; her cheeks were still tinted with a light blush. Relief flashed through his eyes, that was what he needed to hear from her. Leaning forward, his hair fell over his should as he ever so lightly touched his lips to hers. Kagome would have fallen off of the cloud in shock had Sesshomaru not been holding her so tightly. Slowly, she was able to respond and kissed him back shyly.

After a moment he pulled away, kissing her on the forehead. Kagome didn't even feel the cloud start back into motion. Lightly, she leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes glowing with wonder as they crossed the distance back to the castle. Kagome felt as if she were on auto pilot when they landed and he escorted her to her room. She vaguely heard Rin arguing with Jaken in the background about wanting to go with them tomorrow.

Sesshomaru kept his arm around her, reluctantly letting her go as they reached her room. "Pack your things now, we will talk after awhile." Kagome managed a small smile and nodded leaning up on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

Sesshomaru waited until she closed her door to release a gentle smile as he returned to his room. Kagome was ecstatic as she rummaged through her closet getting her things ready. _Who would have known?_ She thought.

Author's note:

This was a long time coming, and I apologize to all of my readers for this. I would like to thank all of my kind reviewers for being so easy on me, especially with mistakes. I tried to adhere to some of the suggestions given. I'm sorry if this seems a little sloppy, but I reread this only quickly in hopes to get it out to you. This story will be coming to a close within the next five or six chapters. Thank you again all of my readers and reviewers, as always, please let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Thirteen

Of the Time Sage

Kagome retrieved a medium sized traveling bag from inside of her closet. She didn't think that she would need very many formal kimonos and packed the bag mostly full of clothes that she could train in. Next she went to her vanity and picked out a few items that she would need. Mostly a hair brush and some ribbon to tie her hair back. She wasn't concerned with forgetting something, if it were really important Sesshomaru would be able to get it for her.

Once her pack was full, and with out rummaging through her closet to distract her, Kagome couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to Sesshomaru. It was the perfect first kiss. She couldn't think of a better way it could have gone. All along she knew Sesshomaru had cared for her, but not this much. Thinking back on the past few times when she had met Sesshomaru with Inu Yasha, she always did have an attraction for the Demon Lord, but she never thought anything would ever come of it.

Kagome couldn't keep her thoughts in check as everything that ever happened started to come back to her. She had long since gotten over Inu Yasha, but still cared for him as a friend should. It was hard for her to try to be there for him when he saw her as someone else, but she was sick of sacrificing her happiness just to be stepped all over. She could only hope that what had formed between herself and Sesshomaru would turn out better. He cared for her and she loved him. _Whoa Kagome, hold the horses… Did I just think that I love him? I can't, it's way too soon for that. We barely just started spending time together… I need to give this a lot more thought before love can even come into the picture._ Satisfied with her thoughts, she was determined to follow through with that. Little did she know it would be harder than it seemed.

Sesshomaru had put Rin to bed and sent Jaken away for the evening. It was still too early to turn in, and he didn't have the need to pack. With nothing to distract his thoughts, he could only dwell on the things that had just happened. He betrayed his role well. The cold demon lord of the west was not supposed to care for anyone or anything. Even his inner beast betrayed him, pacified at the thought of Kagome staying with him. It was dangerous enough to have Rin, but the prospect of a mate? His enemies would and could kill for an opportunity to use her against him.

It was too late to turn back now that Kagome knew of his affections, and quite openly returned them. She was the closest thing to happiness aside from Rin that he had right now. He didn't know why she had the affect on him that she did, but he couldn't lie to himself about his feelings for the girl. He would protect her with all that he had, and to hell with anyone who should try to steal her away. His resolve hardened as he thought of his half brother trying to convince her to leave. He felt the ferocity welling within him at the very thought. No it could not be allowed.

_Enough…_ Sesshomaru thought, putting an end to his racing mind. He had given Kagome a good hour to pack her belongings, and now it was time to confront her about the events of this night. He would have to make her understand what she would be agreeing to should she accept his offer to be courted. In his mind it seemed that they already were, but he was going to make if official. It no longer mattered that she was just a mere human. Kagome was one of the people who restored some dignity to human kind. He didn't want to think of losing her, but perhaps if she would some day soon accept to be his mate, he could rectify the situation of her short mortal existence. He knew better than to try and force her, but maybe when the time came, she would accept and want to be with him always.

Sesshomaru's mask never faltered, as he left his room and walked to Kagome's knocking gently on the door.

Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door. Smiling lightly, she slid open the door and looked up to Sesshomaru. She noted his impassive face, but his eyes held much more emotion.

"Do you have your things ready?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome quietly. Continuing to smile, she nodded.

"Yes, I am ready to leave." Sesshomaru held out his hand which Kagome took without a second thought. Sliding her door closed with her free hand, Kagome walked along side Sesshomaru as he led her outside to vast courtyard. _How fitting…_ Sesshomaru thought, finding slight amusement in the irony.

Kagome remained quiet as he led her to the white bench placed under a sakura tree. The same bench that Sesshomaru had watched from as Inu Yasha tried to steal his Kagome away. His inner beast growled at the very idea, but he soon regained control as he let her sit upon the bench. When he did not sit with her, Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Kagome there is something important I must ask you…" Sesshomaru paused for a moment, his eyes never leaving her face. "You know how I feel for you, and I know how you feel for me. It is too soon to ask you to be my mate, but would you agree to court for a time." He spoke calmly, his voice holding no real emotion. Kagome smiled, finding her answers in his eyes, for they betrayed him well to someone who knew how to read them.

"I could agree to that…" Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and an emotion she couldn't quite define passed through his golden orbs. She watched as he reached inside his hoari and pulled out a silver chain with a half moon crescent dangling upon it. There were three small blue gems embedded in the moon shape. Kagome's eyes widened as she gaped in awe at the small piece of jewelry.

"My father gave this to my mother when he first courted her… She left it to me should I ever find a potential mate." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, her eyes molten with emotion.

"I don't… I mean… Are you sure it's ok for me to have this?" Kagome felt un-worthy of such a fine necklace, that paired with the fact that it belonged to his mother. Kagome didn't know much about her, but she held admiration towards the deceased demon-ness. Sesshomaru gently cupped her cheek with one of his clawed hands.

"I am sure Kagome, and my mother would want you to have it…" With that said Sesshomaru walked around behind her and clasped the necklace around her neck, lifting her ebony locks so that the chain rested against her skin.

"Thank you…" Kagome said, her voice soft as he came around to face her again.

"There is no need for that, for it is my gift to you… Understand that now you have accepted, you have been marked by those smart enough to realize it. This is no ordinary necklace, it is a symbol of my lands, and any demon of slight intelligence will recognize that you are off limits." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru spoke. She would not have it any other way, but she was wary of how Inu Yasha would react should he stop being stubborn enough to notice it.

"I understand…" Kagome said, her usually fiery attitude was sated with him, and she felt more content than she had ever been with Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru didn't let a smile slip, but merely sat beside Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"This will not be easy for you…" Sesshomaru told her gently. Kagome sighed and leaned into his chest, and closed her eyes.

"I know it won't…" Kagome trailed off. "I'm scared…" She admitted after a minute or so of silence. This was it; tomorrow she would learn what she needed to do to defeat Naraku. They could only do this battle once, and if she failed, all of her friends would pay for it. "What if…" Sesshomaru hushed her by running his fingers through her hair.

"You are unlike any human I have ever met Kagome, you will succeed, and I will be there by your side." Kagome took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right." Kagome's eyes shined with a new confidence. "We can do it together…" Sesshomaru continued to hold her, and they enjoyed the evening.

"Come…It is getting late and we must get up early tomorrow…" Kagome gave a small nod, allowing Sesshomaru to help her to her feet and guide her back into the castle. Instead of taking Kagome to her room, Sesshomaru led her to his. She didn't know to do. "Calm yourself, it would be a dishonor to both you and myself if my intentions were impure before you were officially my mate." Kagome blushed averting her gaze to the ground; it was strange to have someone who could almost read her mind.

They entered the room and Sesshomaru left Kagome to change into a sleeping yukata that had been set out for her. He waited a good while, until he heard her crawl into the bed. He removed his armor and other articles that would make resting un-comfortable. It wasn't necessary that he sleep, but he wanted to be with Kagome tonight. It would be the only chance he had for a while, at least until her training was through; to sleep with her though his inner beast didn't seem to care if they were officially mates yet or not.

Sesshomaru got into bed to lie beside Kagome and turned to hold her in his arms. She seemed stiff at first, but eventually relaxed. He was trying to make her comfortable around him; for it would be impossible to get closer to her if she was afraid to be close to him.

"Sleep well Kagome…" Sesshomaru told her quietly.

"You as well Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, surprised by how easy it was for her to fall asleep. Sesshomaru closed his eyes after hearing her response and nuzzled her hair.

Kagome awoke the next morning to find that Sesshomaru had left her to get dressed. Again there was clothing set out for her. After getting ready, Kagome pushed open the heavy doors to Sesshomaru's chambers. She wasn't surprised to see him standing just outside waiting for her. Never before had she slept with a man, and he didn't even push her into doing anything. For that she was grateful.

Sesshomaru waited for her to grab her bag before taking her outside. Leaving kagome wondering why they didn't say goodbye to Rin.

'It will be impossible to leave…" Sesshomaru stated, making Kagome think that he was literally able to read her mind, but nodded anyways.

Sesshomaru stopped just outside the gates and held his arm open for Kagome to come to his side. She did so putting one arm around his waist and with her free hand held her bag. It never ceased to amaze her how he could fly upon the cloud as they were lifted up into the air.

They traveled a good part of the morning, landing so that Kagome could stretch her legs and get a little something to eat before they were off again. It wasn't long before the same village that Sesshomaru had been attacked in came to sight. To Kagome's horror, Sesshomaru began to descend and landed at the same rusty old gates. Even while safely on the ground, Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's side. They had barely stepped into the village when a flash of blue light flashed in front of them. Sesshomaru growled in warning, his hold tightening around Kagome.

"My, my, friendly as always I see Sesshomaru…" Kagome blinked in surprise as a demon dressed in a black kimono and white hakama appeared from the blue flash. He had pointed ears and sharp fangs that hung over his bottom lip. His eyes were gray, and his long hair the same color as his kimono was tied back in a pony tail. He appeared to be around Sesshomaru's age, perhaps a little older, but his eyes held all of the ages in the world. He was not bad looking, but a smile seemed to always be on his face, giving him the look of a joker. "Ah, forgive me, you must be Kagome…" He said bowing to both Sesshomaru and the startled girl in his arms. "I am to be your teacher in the arts of time manipulation; you may call me Tahj…"

Author's Note:

Another Chapter out. I'm trying to be more time considerate between chapters. I ask that you forgive any errors that escape my eye. I also would like to thank my wonderful reviewers and readers. The next chapter will consist of Kagome's training, and the end will shortly follow as I deem how I want the battle to go. Worry not; Sesshomaru will take Kagome as his mate before the end of the story. I also did a little experiment... The stats from this story show that about 1 in every 150 people will review. Pretty sad odds, though I can't say I review every literary work that has ever crossed my path. Just a tad bit of useless information because I just love you all so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters.

Chapter Fourteen

Of Training

Finding her courage, Kagome lifted her head up high and stepped away from the safety of Sesshomaru's side.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tahj; I hope to learn a lot from you." Kagome smiled if all but a bit nervously, unsure of how she was to act around this new demon. As friendly as he seemed, she was certain he could do a great deal of damage if angered.

"Good." Tahj replied, shifting his gaze to Sesshomaru, getting a characteristic nod in response. With out even giving Kagome the chance to blink Tahj unsheathed a dagger that was hidden in his kimono and attacked her. Sesshomaru restrained himself; knowing that Tahj was only testing Kagome's power.

Kagome gasped and out of instinct backed away throwing her hands out in front of her. Sesshomaru watched as Tahj's actions became sluggish, easily allowing Kagome to get out of the way. As soon as it had come, Tahj was back to normal just as quickly.

"Very good. We must now work on getting you to control that. Right now it is self defense taking over for you, and you probably don't really know how you are doing it…" Tahj stated.

"Yes, it just seems to happen when I need it to most." Kagome said with a light sigh.

"Do not be put out; time manipulation is a very hard skill to master…" Tahj replied, trying to keep his new charge from becoming too weary about her situation.

That was how the days began. Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed in the same building, finding many shadow demons still lurking around. Kagome would get up early and prepare for the day. Tahj would work on taking her by surprise to get her to used her power, and tell her to hold it out as long as possible.

Slowly Kagome came to be able to call upon the power at will, and was able to hold it over the person much longer with much more effectiveness.

"The next thing we will work on is Haste…" Tahj said. It had been almost a month since Kagome had first started learning. She found that she enjoyed Tahj's company and that he was always around to make her feel better when she couldn't quite do the task he asked of her. Sesshomaru was there of course, always silent support, giving her what he could.

They had grown much closer, and Kagome found that Sesshomaru did not talk very much even now, but was open to her in more ways than before. He stopped distancing himself even in the slightest, and though the talk wasn't very much from him, he always listened to her. From the little he did talk, she learned a lot about him.

The weeks continued on in such a manner. Tahj would work one skill until Kagome had it under control to keep working on her own, and introduce another. Everyday after training Sesshomaru would Wait for Kagome and eat with her.

The evenings were Kagome's to do with what she pleased and she found that she spent them all with Sesshomaru, even though they were staying in the same space, she could have avoided him if she really wanted.

Three months had passed and Kagome had learned every skill that she could, but with out practice.

"Now, we will work on mastering the skills you have learned. This is the hardest part, fine tuning everything you have learned…" Tahj told her, and they went about their ritual, sparing with nothing but time magic. Every time Tahj would slow her down Kagome would Haste herself and use another technique such as aging.

There would be no real physical change, but this spell would make her opponent feel weak and decrepit. The only way to really counter it was to cast a strengthening spell, and hope that your spell would hold out longer than your opponents.

Six months had passed, and Kagome found that she had almost mastered all of her skills, but now lacked experience. Thus came her first break in training. Tahj allowed Sesshomaru to take Kagome back to the castle to visit Rin. Jaken, lucky for him, had been taking good care of her.

That became the new routine, Kagome would spar with Tahj for weeks gaining experience and learning how to get herself out of the most ridiculous of situations, and after such a time being able to return home to visit Rin.

Kagome had not heard from her friends in all the time she had been training, but the pain of missing them was easily distracted by training or Sesshomaru.

It was here that Kagome found herself after one long day of training, sitting in front of the fire place by Sesshomaru. She leaned her head over onto his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Tired, but I am improving." Kagome replied, relishing in his touch as he put his arm around her.

"It has been almost a year…" Sesshomaru said using the same quiet voice. Kagome fingered the crescent moon necklace around her neck. She never took it off.

"I know…" Kagome sighed. She no longer stiffened up at his touch or show of affections, though sometimes almost pulled away out of habit. She hated the look of pain in his eyes every time she did it, but it would be hard to break. Pulling her tighter against him, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and then just as lightly kissed her lips.

"I… Love you Kagome…" Sesshomaru said, nuzzling her hair. Kagome smiled a warm blush making her cheeks turn pink. All the times she looked into his eyes, she had known that some where along the line he had truly fallen in love with her, but it was nice to hear all the same.

"I love you too…" Kagome replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tahj had told her that after a year he would be able to teach her no more. Kagome was worried about her mentor; she had become quite attached to the fun loving demon. Over the past 10 months his condition seemed to deplete. Kagome couldn't tell if it was just her imagination or all the training, but it was with that dreading thought that she allowed herself to fall asleep against Sesshomaru.

Author's Note:

I am so, so, so very sorry! I know it's been such a long time since I have updated, but I just lost the will to write. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through Kagome's training, and had a bit of a block for this story. I know this is a little short, and I'm sorry for that as well, but in the next two chapters this story will end. I may do a sequel as I see fit, but first I'm going to tackle this and try to get ahead on the two other stories I started. Please review, and let me know what you think. I hope you all haven't given up on me just yet!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters.

Chapter Fifteen

Of Moving On

It had been two months since Sesshomaru had first professed his love for Kagome, and her training would be finished after today. Her suspicions of Tahj's health had been correct. He had not even been able to finish their spar today. Of course he led on like nothing was wrong, keeping up the same light attitude, but Kagome knew better than that.

"Kagome…" Tahj said, leaning against one of the rusty old buildings. They trained in the daylight, and cleared the streets at night to let whatever evil through that would come.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned. They had just finished their spar and Tahj had taken to relaxing against said building to regain some strength. Tahj gave her one of his silliest grins, one that she had come to love.

"You have accomplished much in a year. It took me at least two to learn all the techniques let alone master them to the level you have accomplished." The grin faded slightly, and he averted his gaze to the ground. "I am very proud of you… I am so glad… That I could pass on what I know to one such as you…"

"Thank you…" Kagome's voice betrayed her and cracked. She knew that once she left here today she wouldn't see her easy going teacher again. Tears welled in her eyes but she wouldn't cry now, she wouldn't let her mentor see her at her weakest. Crossing the distance she surprised them both by giving him a light hug. "If ever I have the honor to pass on what you taught me… I will try to do it as you taught me… If only I could repay you…"

"That is the greatest thing you could do to repay me…" Tahj said cutting her off. His tone lost its silly edge and was quiet and serious. Kagome slowly let him go, and Tahj smiled to her again, she figured that's how he wanted her to remember her. As such, she returned it with her brightest smile.

Kagome turned, stifling her sobs as she returned to Sesshomaru. They were to leave as soon as she was ready. Already having her things packed, Sesshomaru waited for her to grab her things and take them outside. He wrapped his arms around her. Kagome took one last look around the village.

Tahj was already long out of sight, as Kagome wiped the last of her tears away. The village had become home by day, but still dangerous at night. As was routine, Sesshomaru began the ascent to the sky as they headed back towards his castle. Kagome was unusually quiet the whole way.

"His condition troubles you?" Sesshomaru spoke after taking flight again, having stopped to give Kagome a rest half way to the castle.

"Yes…" Kagome sighed, knowing Sesshomaru was talking about Tahj. Looking down at her hands, she wondered why her powers were so useless when it came to helping the one who helped her master them. She couldn't say for sure what was ailing Tahj, but knew after he limited her teachings to a year, that Tahj didn't expect to be around much longer.

"There is nothing you can do for him…" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What about…" Kagome started, her head jerking up as she thought of Tensaiga, but was cut off as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He knew of Tensaiga Kagome, if he had wanted to extend his life he would have asked me to use it." Kagome let her head hang and nodded, allowing a few tears to fall. It just wasn't fair. He was not only a teacher but a good friend now, how was she supposed to just let that go?

"You cannot do this to yourself… You are about to endure much worse…" Sesshomaru told her, trying to snap her out of it.

"Do what?" Kagome snapped. "Not mourn the inevitable loss of a good and trusted friend!? What could that be worse!?" Had Sesshomaru not had a hold on her, she would have walked right off of the could, but she struggled none the less.

"No… Thinking that you have failed him by not being able to use your powers to save him…" Sesshomaru said seeming un-phased by her outburst, giving up her useless fight, she let his words sink in.

"You're right…" Kagome croaked, going slightly limp in Sesshomaru's arms. "I'll just prove my thanks by defeating Naraku and maybe even teaching someone else what I have learned…" Sesshomaru said nothing, but slacked his hold on her as she stopped trying to throw herself off of the cloud.

Now that Kagome had learned all she could, there was nothing left to do but try and find Naraku and defeat him. She had to succeed, for Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Tahj, and even a part of her wanted to do it for Kikyo. She didn't hate the deceased Miko; it wasn't her fault that she had been with Inu Yasha first and brutally betrayed.

As soon as they had landed in Sesshomaru's courtyard, Kagome hauled her bags to her room and un-packed. Sesshomaru left her alone to be by herself for awhile. He headed to his room and lay down on the bed, not really intending to sleep, but just to rest and think.

It wasn't more than another hour that Sesshomaru heard Kagome enter. By now he had moved to stand and look out at the night sky. The breeze made the salty scent of her tears almost un-bearable. He didn't even need to turn around to know that she had tears running down her face.

Kagome sniffled not knowing what to say, but she didn't need to. Sesshomaru turned and embraced her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and let it all out. This was the day she had been dreading. When they could finally go ahead and risks their lives to kill Naraku. A part of her had hoped that she could just stay with Tahj and Sesshomaru and train forever and it would never come.

Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair, letting her cry it all out. He could only imagine the pressure that had finally come crashing down on her. He would be there though, a wall to hold her up and keep her from crumbling.

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome mumbled, almost too quiet for his sensitive demon hearing. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier… I just…" Her barely audible voice cracked and was reduced back into another sob.

"It is alright, Love." Sesshomaru used the endearment to remind her that he still loved her. "Your friends will be there right beside you, as will I." He reminded her, as he lifted her and laid her on his bed. "You need rest…" Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained as she looked up to him.

"Will you stay?" Kagome asked almost too innocently.

Sesshomaru complied by crawling into the bed and lying beside her. He knew Kagome would never have peace until Naraku was finally defeated.

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's side, her body shaking from her excursion of sobbing and tears. He held her close, trying to give her some comfort. A sense of panic hit him, a pang of doubt that maybe he couldn't protect her. What if… No, he couldn't think like that. He would protect her even if it meant his own life.

It was with that, that he closed his eyes simply soaking in his time with Kagome.

"What would I do with out you?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru almost rhetorically. Her voice was tired, but still audible. He had been there for her through everything. "I love you…" She mumbled.

"And I love you…" Sesshomaru told Kagome as she fell asleep. He didn't tell her that nearly enough and only assumed she knew it, he made a mental note to try and tell her more, but for now they both could use the rest.

Author's Note:

Okay, this next chapter may take a little while in coming, it will be the last. The final battle and the aftermath. It will probably be one of the longer chapters, but if I hope to finish this story anytime soon, I have to do it while I'm still on track for writing. As always review and let me know what you think. Also sorry for any errors that slips my eye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters.

Chapter Sixteen

Of the End

"So it happened that Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru defeated Naraku." A woman sat in the very same courtyard Sesshomaru had first asked Kagome to court him, speaking to a group of demon children. "The fight was long and grueling, but with Lady Kagome's newly mastered power, she and her companions were able to over come the terrible demon." This woman was a very good story teller, using just the right tone of voice to keep the story exciting.

"With the two bother's, the demon exterminator, the monk, and the dead priestess fighting together only one casualty was cost from the battle. With one final effort, the walking dead priestess known more formally as Kikyo used the very greatest of her miko powers to hold the weakened Naraku from escaping the final blow…"

"Rin?" The dark haired woman telling the story looked up at hearing her name and smiled as the Lady of the castle came into the courtyard.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Rin asked rising to her feet in respect.

"You are telling that story again?" Kagome's eyes still held the same kindness as in her younger years. "Please sit."

"Okasan!" The demon children cried, scrambling up from their seats on the ground and gathering around their mother. The youngest tugging upon her long elegant kimono sleeve. Kagome smiled at her pups lovingly, all of them having half moon crescent's on their foreheads and pointed ears. The hair color ranged from black to silver and all shades in between.

"They never tire of this story Lady." Rin said.

Kagome also had pointed ears, with a half moon crescent upon her fore head. Her already lengthy tresses had grown longer, and her face more angular. Rin had also grown into a woman in her mid twenties. She no longer had a childish appearance, but her eyes betrayed her mature appearance by the carefree light they held.

"Then please do finish." Kagome said taking a seat near Rin, while all the pups gathered round once again to hear the ending of their favorite tale.

So, Rin again began to animatedly described how Kikyo had used up the very last recesses of her Miko powers to hold Naraku in place, aiding Kagome in her spell so that the two bothers could inflict the final blow. She spoke of how Kikyo had been unable to escape the blast and that the walking dead miko and Naraku had been destroyed.

It was a warm summer night, and the children would always insist upon having Rin tell them bed time stories outside when the weather was nice. By the time Rin had finished the story all of Kagome's pups had fallen asleep at their feet. Exchanging a knowing glance, Kagome and Rin smiled as the picked up the four children and sent them to bed.

As Rin grew older she had always tried to help Kagome, knowing that after the second pup, Kagome could use all the help she could get.

With the pups all tucked into bed, Rin bid Kagome good night and left to her room. Jaken could be heard mumbling as he made his rounds around the castle to ensure that all was well. Kagome smiled as she made her way to the master bed room. She had barely taken two steps into the room when she was taken up into a pair of arms.

"What kept you?" A velvety voice purred in her ear. Kagome smirked and turned, smiling up at her mate.

"I was putting our children to sleep…" Kagome replied wrapping her arms around him. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, picking her up and laying her gently in the bed. Even though they had used the jewel's power to turn Kagome into a demoness, Sesshomaru still treated her as if she were the most fragile thing in the world.

"The defeat of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that was probably the story Rin had told them.

"Yes…" Kagome said with a contented sigh, snuggling into her mate's side as he slid into bed next to her.

Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be said. It had been at least fifteen years since Naraku's defeat. Kagome wondered how Miroku and Sango were fairing. They had to be in their thirties at least. Kagome had not heard much from them since they had recreated their own exterminator village.

Shippo had grown into a very honorable young man, and was over often to visit with Rin. Kagome had a bet with Sesshomaru that perhaps the two would get together.

As for Inu Yasha, he went alone on his own travels after finally getting revenge for Kikyo. It was now that he could finally be a true friend to Kagome, but she had not seen him since the feast celebrating her and Sesshomaru's union. She had wished him well and hoped he find happiness, and it was with that he left.

"You wonder of your friends?" Sesshomaru asked, holding Kagome close to his side. With another contented sigh Kagome nodded against his chest.

"I just hope that they are all well and happy…" Sesshomaru lightly ran his fingers through Kagome's hair as she spoke. "Just like we are…" At this Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"I'm sure they are my love, I am sure they are…" Sesshomaru murmured.

"I think so too…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and love that she had found.

The End

Author's Note:

This fiction is completely finished. I am no good with battle dialogue or writing fighting scenes, so I ended this the best way I knew how. I'm sorry if you are disappointed that I didn't write out the actual fight, I just didn't believe I could do it justice. None the less, I tried to give as much closure to this story as I could. It was my first lengthy fan fiction and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and helped me along the way. It was greatly appreciated. I may go back and redo a few chapters just to fix it up. I have not yet decided on a sequel yet, maybe over the summer when I have more time. Now that this story is finished I have one more work to finish before I take on another. I know this wasn't as long as some of the other chapters, but I believe it did the job. Thank you all!


	17. Sequel Notice

**Sequel:**

Finally, Go check out Above All Else on my page as the first chapter to the sequel of this story!


End file.
